El Campeón de la Reina
by evelyn.garza.35
Summary: Percy es traicionado por la persona que él más confiaba. No es lo que usted espera, ya lo verás. Perdido, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Regresa un hombre diferente, con una estrecha relación con la diosa menos probable. No HOO ... todavía. ¿Qué pasará cuando las nuevas amenazas aumentan. ¿Va a pelear? No Percabeth alguna en este fic..
1. La traición

**No soy dueño de PJO y HoO , la historia no es mía es de Anaklusmos14 solo tengo su permiso para traducirlo.**

Capítulo 1: La Traición

Doce dioses y diosas olímpicos irrumpieron en la sala del trono en el Olimpo esperando para luchar contra el Titán Cronos como él intentó destruir sus asientos de poderes. Pero cuando irrumpieron en a través de las puertas, vieron un espectáculo que nadie esperaba. Luke Castellán, que se había convertido en la sede del Señor Titán, yacía inmóvil en el suelo, aparentemente muerto. Percy Jackson estaba por encima de Annabeth Chase, con su espada dirigida a la garganta. Sin que los olímpicos eran las lágrimas que caen de la cara.

Cuando Annabeth vio a los olímpicos, rápidamente pidió ayuda.

"Mamá, por favor, ayúdame. Percy está tratando de matarme. Es un traidor." Annabeth gritó sonando indefenso.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Atenea envió una explosión de energía en el hijo de Poseidón, dejándolo fuera de sus pies. Annabeth rápidamente sacó su daga y dirigido por un lugar por debajo de la axila izquierda de Percy. Antes de que pudiera apuñalarlo, una flecha de plata voló por el aire, empalando a la hija de Atenea a través del brazo que sostenía la daga que causo que la daga vaya volando al suelo.

"Mientes perra." Polaina una adolescente cojeando en una parka de plata. Thalia Grace, teniente de las Cazadores de Artemisa, se quedó mirando a la rubia semi-dios.

Atenea se volvió a atacar a la chica, pero fue recibida con un perno maestro y el tridente se estabilizó en su rostro.

"¡Basta!" Zeus bramó. "Thalia, explica lo que está pasando." Zeus ordenó en tono agitado.

"En primer lugar, usted debe refrenarse a Annabeth. Ella es un traidor y matará a Percy en la primera oportunidad que tenga." Thalia dijo señalando a la semi-consciente Percy Jackson en el piso de la sala del trono.

"Mientes. Vimos claramente a Jackson tratando de matar a mi hija." Atenea silbó.

"¡Silencio!" Gritó Zeus. "Ares, deten a la muchacha. Apolo, atiende a Jackson." Zeus ladró antes de gesticular a Thalia para continuar.

Ares chasqueó los dedos y Annabeth estaba atado en cadenas de bronce celestial, mientras que Apolo comprobaba a Percy que estaba empezando a recuperar sus sentidos.

"Annabeth, Percy y yo estábamos en nuestro camino hacia la sala del trono para detener a Cronos. Fuera de la puerta, una estatua de Hera cayó y aterrizó en mi pierna. Percy intentó ayudarme, pero Annabeth lo arrastraron hasta la sala del trono diciendo que no había tiempo. Mientras luchaba por liberarme, pude escuchar Percy combatir con el Señor Titán. Logré libre y me arrastré a las puertas de la sala del trono, justo a tiempo para ver Annabeth sigilosamente detrás de Percy y le puñalada en la espalda baja. Cuando la hoja rebotó, Annabeth parecía sorprendido. oí decir que allí era donde tenia el Talón de Aquiles, el punto era de Cronos o Luke. Percy se dio la vuelta y apuñaló a Luke en un lado, que de alguna manera encontró el Talón de Aquiles de Luke. Annabeth comenzó a atacar a Percy, gritándole que mato el amor de su vida. Percy rápidamente la desarmo y tenía la espada en su garganta. Cuando Annabeth le preguntó que estaba esperando, Percy le dijo que su destino no era el de decidir. Percy dijo que le correspondería a los dioses para decidir qué hacer con ella. " Thalia explicó sin aliento como Apolo se dirigió a ella para curar su pierna.

"¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad?" Atenea espetó a Thalia.

Thalia miró a la diosa antes de hablar: "Yo juro por el río Estigia que cada palabra de lo que dije a los dioses era cierto." Thalia dijo todavía mirando a la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

Un trueno retumbó en voz alta y los dioses se volvieron hacia Annabeth con miradas de furia mientras ella se acurrucó en sus grilletes.

Percy consiguió ponerse en pie y se tambaleó camino hacia Thalia, que ahora era capaz de pararse después de Apolo había curado su pierna. Tan pronto como llegó a ella, la abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole gracias, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Thalia, quien también estaba llorando, abrazó a su primo de nuevo. Tanto Percy y Thalia se sentaron cerca de la chimenea como los olímpicos reparar el daño a sus tronos y la sala del trono. Annabeth se probó un traidor y condenado al Tártaro después se realizaron búsquedas en sus recuerdos y los dioses vieron que había sido un traidor desde el principio con Luke.

Una vez que la sala del trono fue reparado, los dioses trajeron todos los semidioses sobrevivientes de la guerra, junto con todos los espíritus Cíclopes y espíritus de la naturaleza que lucharon, dentro de la sala del trono para la ceremonia de recompensa. Como Zeus siguió hablando y hablando de la valentía de los dioses, Percy consoló a su prima mientras ella seguía llorando sobre la traición de su mejor amiga. La misma chica, que hasta hace una hora antes, Percy había estado perdidamente enamorado. Él, junto con casi todos los demás, pensó que ella sentía lo mismo. Al parecer todo había sido actuado y ahora Percy estaba en una pérdida total de respuestas. Su rostro se transformó poco a poco en uno con una mirada de desesperación. Sus ojos perdieron la alegría y la luz, convirtiéndose en sin vida y perdidos.

Percy rompió de nuevo a la atención a que los dioses comenzaron a hablar de los semidioses. Hestia, que estaba sentado tanto con Percy y Thalia, indicó a la pareja para ir hacia adelante para escuchar lo que Zeus tuvo que decir.

Zeus pidió al Cíclope medio hermano de Percy , Tyson a presentarse. Zeus designó a Tyson un general en el ejército del Olimpo, el líder del Ejército Cíclopes en tiempos de guerra exigida por los dioses. Cuando Zeus ofreció Tyson arma de su elección, Tyson eligió un palo. La mayoría se rió de la petición, pero Percy se quedó mirando fijamente al frente.

Después de Tyson, a Grover lo nombraron el nuevo Señor de la selva y se le dio un lugar en el Consejo de Sabios Ungulados, a la que se desmayó después de que le dijeron.

La siguiente fue Thalia. Le prometieron ayuda para llenar las filas de las cazadoras y fue felicitado tanto por su padre Zeus y la señora Artemisa.

"Percy Jackson!" Poseidón gritó, y su voz rápidamente silencio todas las voces.

Percy se adelantó, inclinándose ante Zeus primero, antes de arrodillarse delante de los pies de su padre. Todo el mundo miró a Percy, que mantuvo la cabeza baja, con la cara sin emociones.

"Levántate, hijo mío." Dijo Poseidón.

Percy se puso de pie, sus rasgos faciales nunca vacilaron.

"Un gran héroe debe ser recompensado", dijo Poseidón. "¿Hay alguien aquí que negarían que mi hijo se lo merece?"

La pregunta fue recibida con silencio.

"El consejo está de acuerdo," dijo Zeus. "Percy Jackson, que tendrá un regalo de los dioses."

Percy miró lentamente, "¿Cualquier cosa?"

Zeus asintió con gravedad: "Yo sé lo que va a hacer, el mejor regalo de todos. Si usted lo desea, será tuyo. Los dioses no han concedido este regalo en cualquier héroe mortal en muchos siglos, pero, Perseo Jackson- si usted lo desea, le será hecho un dios. Deberá servir como lugarteniente de su padre para siempre. "

Percy no lo dudó.

"No, gracias Señor Zeus." Él dijo sin emoción.

"No." Zeus gruñó. "Usted rechaza nuestra oferta generosa?"

"Entiendo que es inesperado, mi Señor. Pero me gustaría un regalo. ¿Promen cumplir mi deseo?" Percy preguntó con calma.

Zeus lo miró con cautela, "Si está dentro de nuestro alcance."

"Lo es, y es menos difícil de lo que me lleva a Dios. Pero necesito su palabra en el río Estigio." Añadió Percy.

"¿Qué?" Dionisio lloró. "¿No confías en nosotros?"

Percy se volvió y miró a Hades, "Una vez alguien me dijo que siempre someterlo a un juramento."

Hades sonrió, "Culpable".

"Bien," gruñó Zeus. "En nombre del consejo, juramos por el río Estigio conceder su petición razonable, siempre y cuando esté dentro del poder de los dioses."

Un trueno retumbó afuera.

"Honestamente Señor Zeus, necesito un poco más de tiempo en el mundo de los mortales. Todo lo que pensaba que sabía resultó ser una mentira. Aunque me gustaría ser inmortal, yo prefiero evitar estar limitado por las leyes antiguas. La primera parte mi deseo es que se conceda la inmortalidad parcial como los Cazadores de Artemisa. También me gustaría cabañas que se construirán en el Campamento Mestizo para todos los dioses mayores y menores. Creo que mi primo Nico ha demostrado ser más que digno para tener su propia cabaña ". Percy comenzó antes de ser interrumpido.

"¿Me estás llamando a un dios menor, Jackson?" Grito Hades.

Sorprendentemente, Percy sonrió, "No tío. Sólo quería asegurarme de que Nico consiguió su propia cabaña. No he terminado todavía."

Ojos de Hades se abrieron antes de reducirlos a Percy, esperando que continuara.

"Quiero que los dioses menores que se unieron a los Titanes a ser perdonados sólo por esta vez. Quiero que los Titanes pacíficos como Calipso y Leto para ser liberados de sus prisiones. Y por último, quiero mis dos tíos Hades y Hestia, les regresen sus tronos. Ese es mi deseo ". Percy terminó antes de regresar a su puesto de rodillas frente a su padre.

Zeus bufó, "¿Eso es todo?"

"Percy," dijo su padre, "pides mucho."

"Te tengo a tu juramento, a todos ustedes." Percy dijo con calma-.

El consejo estaba en silencio. Percy miró hacia arriba para ver una serie de reacciones diferentes. Algunos parecían enojados pero otros confundidos. Percy tomó los ojos plateados de Artemisa clavados en él. No sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero Percy miró hacia otro lado, ser un jackelope no valía la pena descubrirlo.

"Usted quiere la inmortalidad, pero la libertad de las leyes antiguas. Usted podría convertirse en un enemigo peligroso con el tiempo si sus lealtades a cambiar." Zeus dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Percy se levantó de su puesto a los pies de su padre y caminó tranquilamente delante del trono de Zeus, donde se puso de rodillas.

"Yo, Perseo Aquiles Jackson, juro por el río Estigio que siempre mis lealtades serán al Olimpo y luchare para defenderlo en caso de necesidad de otra amenaza." Percy dijo en serio.

Un trueno retumbó de nuevo, sellando el juramento.

Los olímpicos miraron a Percy con sorpresa, excepto Atenea. Ella todavía estaba furiosa por que su hija era una traidora. Ella todavía odiaba a Percy, pero ella estaba en su mayoría con vergüenza que su hija había sido un traidor justo debajo de su nariz durante años.

La ira de Zeus parecía disminuir más rápidamente después de juramento de Percy. Estaba enojado por que le digan qué hacer, pero ahora tenía un semidiós muy potente a su disposición y decidió que los beneficios superan los inconvenientes.

"Perseo Muy bien. El consejo concederá tu deseo." Zeus tronó como dos nuevos tronos se levantaron al final de las filas de los tronos.

Hades miro a Percy curiosamente antes de dar un guiño a regañadientes de agradecimiento. Hestia se acercó a Percy y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Se inclinó a su oído, "Gracias Perseo. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, ve a tu corazón y voy a estar allí para usted." Ella susurró antes de plantar un beso en la mejilla y caminar a su nuevo trono. El rostro de Percy rompió en la más pequeña de las sonrisas por un segundo antes de que el dolor de la traición limpió su rostro.

Percy volvió a su posición de rodillas delante de Zeus, a la espera de ser despedido.

"Artemisa, por favor, ven aquí, hija." Zeus anunció.

Artemisa entrecerró los ojos un poco, pero se levantó de su trono y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Percy.

"Sería más fácil si pudieras dar Perseo la misma inmortalidad como los cazadores." Pidió Zeus.

Artemisa asintió y tocó el hombro de Percy, lo que le causó que brillan con una luz plata por un segundo antes de desaparecer.

"Gracias, Señora Artemisa". Percy dijo cortésmente.

Artemisa miró a Percy por un momento antes de darle una inclinación de cabeza y regresó a su trono.

"Creo que este acto ha finalizado. Nuevas cabinas se construirán en Campamento Mestizo y los Titanes pacíficos serán liberados tan pronto como sea posible. Ahora, vamos a celebrar nuestra victoria con una fiesta en el Olimpo." Zeus tronó.

Apolo, Dionisio y Hermes todos sonrieron y desaparecieron. Cuando la primera persona abrió las puertas de la sala del trono, fueron recibidos con un patio enorme lleno de comida y vino. Música estaba sonando y una pista de baile se creó. La gente comenzó a salir de la sala del trono y se dirigía a la fiesta.

Percy se quedó atrás esperando a la gente a salga para que pudiera deslizarse sin ser notado. Él ya tenía planes sobre cómo quería pasar en el futuro previsible.

Cuando todo el mundo se había ido, Percy entro dentro de una habitación en un lado para escapar de la fiesta. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Hera mirándolo en su trono.

Percy se tensó un poco, pero luego sorprendentemente se dirigió a su trono e hizo una reverencia.

"Lady Hera, me preguntaba si podría por favor tenga un momento de su tiempo." Percy preguntó en voz baja.

Hera entrecerró los ojos a Percy, pero le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza.

"Sólo quería pedir disculpas por la manera en que yo hablé el año pasado después de la búsqueda en el laberinto. Yo en realidad no estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho a usted, pero yo era ingenuo y estúpido. Estaba tratando de dirigir su ira hacia mí en lugar de ella. Lo siento por lo que dije ". Percy explicó. Hizo una reverencia y se volvió para irse, pero se detuvo cuando Hera habló.

"Espera, Perseo." Hera llamó.

Percy se volvió y miró a Hera, esperando para ser incinerado.

"Creo que está tratando de evitar la celebración, ¿correcto?" Preguntó Hera.

Percy asintió con cautela.

"Bueno, yo te ayudaré. Gracias por su disculpa. Cuando estaba enojado, yo entiendo sus razones." Hera dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que ella chasqueó los dedos y Percy desapareció.

Percy volvió a aparecer dentro de un campo vacío Mestizo. Percy se sintió aliviado sabiendo que no tendría que lidiar con nadie verlo partir. Entró rápidamente en la cabaña de Poseidón y recogió la ropa, dinero, dracmas, armas y suministros. Cogió un trozo de papel y escribió una breve carta dirigida a Quiron.

Percy salió de su cabaña y entró en el pabellón del comedor donde convenció a unas pocos ninfas que le diera un poco de comida para el viaje. Percy se acercó al brasero y dejó caer un par de piezas de su comida en el fuego. "Para Señora Hera. Gracias por sacarme Olimpo". Percy murmuró antes de correr fuera de la casa grande donde dejó la nota a Quirón. Percy miró el campamento por última vez antes de hacer su camino hasta la Colina Mestiza. Después de acariciar a Peleo, Percy dio la espalda a su hogar durante los últimos cuatro años, sin saber cuándo o si iba a verlo de nuevo.

Salto de línea

A la mañana siguiente, cuando volvió a Quirón al Campamento Mestizo con los semidioses, fue recibido con una carta que envió una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

Estimado Quirón,

Estoy dejando el campamento por un tiempo y se que lo sabes. Después de todo lo que pasó ayer, me he decidido a pasar algún tiempo viajando. Necesito un poco de tiempo para ordenar mis emociones. Por favor, no pienses que estoy enojado usted ni con nadie. Usted es como un padre para mí, y los campistas son como mis hermanos y hermanas. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para mí. Por favor, no me busques. Volveré cuando me haya dado cuenta de las cosas. Gracias por todo Quirón, y por favor, dile a los campistas que lo siento.

Gracias,

Percy Jackson.

**N/A Espero que les haya gustado, ya que esta es mi historia favorita de Anaklusmos14, voy a actualizar todo los miércoles.**


	2. El hombre misterioso

Capitulo 2:El Hombre Misterioso

**No soy dueño de PJO ni de HoO y la historia no es mía sino de Anaklusmos14.**

(Cinco años después)

Cinco años han pasado sin que nadie haya visto al héroe del Olimpo. Poseidón estaba en una profunda depresión, el mar había estado agitado durante más de tres años. Todo el mundo creía que Percy volvería por su cuenta. Ellos pensaban que iba a viajar, matar a unos cuantos monstruos, y luego regresaría al campamento. Pero después de un año y ni una palabra, la gente comenzó a preocuparse. Después de dos años, Zeus envió a las Cazadoras de Artemisa para seguir a Percy, simplemente para ver cómo estaba. Desde su desaparición, la mayoría de los dioses había soltado sus rencores hacia Percy, dándose cuenta de que su corazón y sus intenciones eran puras. Después del tercer año, no hubo suerte en su seguimiento, la gente comenzó a preocuparse por su seguridad. Hades aseguró al Consejo que Percy aún estaba vivo, pero la gente sigue preocupada. Después del cuarto año, la gente comenzó a pensar que nunca volvería. Él era inmortal, pero no había contacto, parecía que Percy se cortaba a sí mismo fuera del mundo divino. A pesar de perder la esperanza, las cazadoras siguieron buscando a Percy. Fue sobre todo porque Thalia nunca había sido la mismo después de que Percy desapareció. Ella sabía que la traición de Annabeth había herido a Percy, pero la perdida de Percy fue mucho más difícil a Thalia. Artemisa estaba también furioso de que un semidiós había logrado evadir a sus cazadoras durante tanto tiempo. Nunca habían fallado una misión. Hasta Percy Jackson. Era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Cerca, pero no del todo.

Dos años después de la desaparición de Percy, semidioses empezaron a aparecer en el Campamento Mestizo, aparentemente por sí mismos. Los semidioses dijeron que fueron encontrados por un hombre que les ayudó a viajar al campamento, pero se negó a entrar con ellos. La gente había esperado que fuera Percy pero cuando los semidioses describían al hombre, decían que tenía el pelo castaño y ojos marrones, aplastando la esperanza de que Percy estaba cerca.

Después de que la primera media docena de semidioses se presentaron en el campamento acompañado por este misterioso hombre, los dioses comenzaron a preguntarse quién era y por qué estaba rescatando semidioses. El hombre ni siquiera había conseguido que las cazadoras lo vieran, era desapercibido, desapareciendo antes de que las cazadoras se dieran cuenta de que una nueva chica había entrado en su campamento, algo que enfureció a Artemisa inmensamente. Cuando Artemisa cuestionó a las niñas, que les expliquen su historia, por lo general los cuentos eran horribles de abuso físico y sexual. Dijeron que el hombre se presentaba a rescatarlos del trato terrible de sus abusadores. Cuando se le preguntó sobre el hombre las jóvenes sonreía y decía que él era agradable y atento, como un hermano que vino a su rescate. Cuando describen al hombre, las chicas dieron la misma descripción que los campistas, pelo castaño y ojos marrones. La única pista sobre su identidad era el nombre de Blake. A pesar de lo enojada Artemisa no pudo dejar de preguntarse como el hombre consiguió colarse en su campamento desapercibido, no pudo evitar contener una pequeña cantidad de respeto por el hombre. En las historias de las jóvenes, el hombre trató con hombres abusivos de una manera que era, si no más brutalmente de lo que Artemisa haría.

Zeus ordenó que se encontrara al hombre y fuera llevó al Olimpo para que su identidad puede ser revelada. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, ni las cazadoras ni ninguno de los dioses enviados podían encontrar a ese hombre. Él era un enigma. Aparece cuando es necesario por semidioses, pero desaparece antes de que su identidad o su origen podría ser descubierto.

Las cazadoras fueron rastreando actualmente a Equidna y a la Quimera actualmente un poco retiradas a las afuera de Chicago. Mientras viajaban, fueron emboscadas por un pequeño ejército de monstruos que constaba de Cíclopes, Dracaenas, Empusas y Perros del Infierno. Un número de cazadoras resultaron heridas cuando fueron tomadas por sorpresa. Los cazadores restantes trataron de proteger a las heridas, pero estaban empezando a sentirse abrumadas por el gran número de monstruos.

Thalia disparaba flechas lo más rápido que podía, pero los monstruos fueron acercándose rápidamente. Mientras disparaba, no vio a un cíclope a su izquierda. Artemisa se dio cuenta, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo. Thalia volvió justo a tiempo para ver al monstruo apunto de golpearla. A medida que se preparó para el impacto, cerró los ojos. El golpe nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos para ver una flecha incrustada en la frente del Cíclope antes de que se derrumbó en polvo. Lo que la sorprendió fue que la flecha no era plateada, sino que era negra.

Thalia volvió para ver a los monstruos siendo interceptados por flechas negras, tan pronto como llegaron a tres metros de las cazadoras. Miró a su derecha para ver a un hombre disparando flechas a una velocidad y precisión que rivalizaban incluso los mejores cazadoras. El ejército de monstruos, finalmente, pareció darse cuenta de el hombre y envió una ola de monstruos hacia él.

En lugar de defenderse a sí mismo el hombre guardo su arco en la espalda. Con calma sacó dos cuchillos de caza de oro y cuando los monstruos estaban a tres metros de distancia de él, las hojas se encendieron en llamas.

Thalia y los cazadores vieron con asombro mientras continuaban disparando flechas como el hombre estaba en las filas de monstruos. Ellos se sorprendieron con la velocidad y la gracia con la que el hombre luchó. Su técnica fue impecable como luchaba de monstruo a monstruo, y perdía menos de un segundo antes de pasar a la siguiente monstruo. Los cazadores comenzaron a pensar que era un dios que había llegado a su ayuda.

Después de decapitar a la última Empusa, el hombre enfundo sus cuchillos y se volvió hacia el pequeño número de monstruos que todavía luchaban contra las cazadoras. Encendió las manos en fuego antes de enviar dos enormes bolas de fuego al centro de los monstruos. Los pocos que sobrevivieron fueron rápidamente interceptados por las flechas plateadas de las cazadoras.

Cuando el monstruo final, se disolvió, las cazadoras volvieron la vista hacia el hombre que cayó a una rodilla haciendo una reverencia. Él sabía lo que venía. Un destello de plata apareció frente a él y la diosa Artemisa con los cuchillos de caza apareció frente a el. Ella se sorprendió al ver que el hombre hacia ya una reverencia.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Ella le gritó.

El hombre mantuvo la cabeza baja, "Te diré, pero no es para los oídos de una cazadora." Él dijo respetuosamente.

Artemisa entrecerró los ojos, "¿Y por qué es eso?"

El hombre mantuvo la cabeza baja, pero extendió el brazo para que la diosa de viera. "Yo busco la compañía de Lady Diana por esta conversación y sus cazadores no puedo entender de dónde vengo." Dijo en un tono respetuoso.

Artemisa estaba sorprendido. Ella miró el brazo y vio el tatuaje SPQR, junto con las barras por cada año de servicio. Ella sólo vio una barra que era extraño para un viejo semidiós. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que, en lugar de un símbolo de su padre divino, tenía dos. Y eran los símbolos de las dos diosas con menos probabilidades de tener un semidiós que no sea ella misma. Los símbolos de Vesta y Juno estaban tatuados con claridad en su brazo.

"¿Por qué tienen los símbolos de Juno y Vesta tatuados en el brazo?" Ella preguntó con suspicacia.

El hombre suspiró, "Ellas son mis clientes. No he hablado con mi padre en muchos años." Dijo con un tono triste.

Artemisa quería interrogarle más sobre él, pero decidió esperar hasta más tarde.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Ella preguntó.

"Yo llevaba una joven doncella a su campamento cuando vi los monstruos emboscando sus cazadoras. La niña se oculta en las ramas de un árbol en el bosque a cien metros a mi izquierda. Le dije que esperar a que se hayan ido los monstruos y para poder ir por ella. " Él respondió con calma.

"Muéstrame tu cara!" Artemisa preguntó, dándose cuenta de que era probable que el era el hombre al que no había podido localizar.

Él la miró con ojos marrones y cabello castaño.

"Usted es el hombre que ha estado rescatando a los semidioses, evitando a los dioses. ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en el campamento de mis cazadoras sin mi permiso?" Artemisa siseó con indignación.

El hombre miró a la diosa de los ojos plateados, "No quise faltarle el respeto Lady Artemisa. Simplemente quería dar a las niñas una casa en la que se sientan seguras, sus vidas no eran buenas cuando las encontré. Yo no quiero llevarlas al Campamento Mestizo, ya que no se sienten cómodos en torno semidioses masculinos ".

Algo en su rostro le parecía muy familiar a Artemisa por alguna razón, pero no podía pensar en donde había visto a ese hombre antes.

Ella entrecerró los ojos en el hombre, pero no vio ningún engaño en sus palabras. Decidió que lo llevaría al Olimpo como su padre ordenó para que el consejo pudiera cuestionar al semidiós.

Ella pidió que la siguiera de nuevo a su campamento. Cuando llegaron al campamento, tres de las nuevos cazadoras se lanzaron hacia él gritando de alegría.

"¡Blake!" Gritaban mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Artemisa miró sorprendido. Esas fueron las cazadoras que al parecer había traído a la caza y todos ellas estaban aterrorizadas por los hombres. Incluso tenían miedo de las cazadoras más viejas. Nunca las había visto tan feliz desde que llegaron a la caza.

El hombre, Blake, sonrió a las chicas: "Veo que han encontrado un hogar aquí Christy, Megan, y Diana." Dijo en un tono feliz.

Artemisa envió dos cazadores para recuperar a la niña escondida en el bosque y llevo a Blake a su tienda una vez que se las arregló para separar las chicas alegres de él. Levantó la vista para ver algunas cazadoras mirándolo, algunas lo miraron confundidas y otras sorprendidas. Siguió a Artemisa a su tienda.

Artemisa miró al hombre con cautela: "Tú dices que eres romano, pero pareces ser plenamente conscientes de los griegos. Explica". Artemisa exigía.

Blake miró a la diosa con cautela antes de suspirar: "Yo nunca dije que era romano Lady Artemisa. Mis clientes me dicen que soy diferente. Al parecer, mi padre visitó a mi madre en sus dos aspectos en el lugar de uno. Cuando vio a mi padre vio una combinación de ambos aspectos. Por lo tanto, yo soy al parecer un niño de Grecia y Roma ".

"Eso no es posible." Ella argumentó. La diosa brillaba hasta que estuvo en su aspecto romano, Diana.

"¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?" Ella preguntó con suspicacia, en latín.

"Yo sólo le digo lo que mis clientes me han dicho. Yo no era consciente hasta hace pocos años." Él respondió en perfecto latín.

Diana se volvió de nuevo a Artemisa y se quedó mirando al hombre ahora confundida. Fue el primer semidiós de su tipo en la historia.

"¿Quién es tu padre?" Pidió menos amenazadora.

El hombre la miró disculpándose, "Lo siento Lady Artemisa, pero no puedo revelar eso. Mis clientes me dijeron que mantuviera la información para mí mismo."

Artemisa entrecerró los ojos, "¿Te atreves a desafiar a una diosa?"

Blake sacudió la cabeza, "No quiero hacerlo, pero no puede desafiar a mis clientes."

Artemisa miró a Blake, con los ojos aún entrecerrados. Decidió buscar en sus recuerdos. En cuanto lo intento, se sorprendió al encontrárselos bloqueados. Ella miró a Blake para encontrar sus ojos brillando de color marrón con el poder. Sus ojos se abrieron antes de que ella frunció el ceño.

"Podría matarte." Ella amenazó.

Sorprendentemente Blake se encogió de hombros. "Hágalo si es necesario. He visto suficientes cosas terribles en este mundo por una vida de todos modos."

Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron mucho antes de que ella se burló: "Muy bien, puedes venir al Olimpo, donde mi padre puede decidir sobre tu destino."

Blake veía preocupado por unos minutos pero luego sonrió, "¿Qué otra cosa?"

Artemisa alzó una ceja, "¿Y qué tiene usted que me gustaría?"

"Propongo una apuesta. Si me ganas en un concurso de tiro con arco, voy a revelar todo lo que quieras saber sobre mí, así como ir en paz con usted al Olimpo. Si gano, la dejo en su campamento en paz hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. " Blake preguntó esperanzado.

Artemisa se rió, "¿Crees que puedes derrotar a la Diosa de Tiro con Arco en una competencia de tiro con arco? Eres sólo un hombre insensato. Acepto tu desafío chico."

Blake sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Artemisa frunció el ceño, pero llevó al hombre al campo de tiro. Los cazadores se reunieron alrededor sonriendo a la espera de la humillación del hombre.

"Diez flechas cada uno, disparar continuamente. Quien gana es más preciso." Artemisa dijo con una sonrisa.

Blake asintió y sacó un arco de su espalda y una flecha con muescas.

"Inicien" Gritó Thalia.

Tanto Artemisa y el hombre dispararon flechas a velocidades increíbles. En cuestión de segundos, los dos terminaron. Artemisa lo miró triunfalmente, sin ni siquiera tomarse el tiempo para mirar el trabajo del hombre.

Entonces oyó las palabras que le enviaron un escalofrío por la espalda, "E.. Es ... Es una e .. empate." Thalia tartamudeó.

Artemisa se congeló. Miró al trabajo de Blake para ver una formación idéntica.

"Lo siento por desafiarla Lady Artemisa. Pero como yo no perdí, no voy a ir al Olimpo." Blake dijo en tono de disculpa antes de dar un paso atrás. Artemisa se volvió para mirarlo sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiera hablar el hombre desapareció en un destello de llamas.

Artemisa se quedó en el lugar en el que el hombre desapareció con la confusión. Podría haber escapado cuando quisiera. ¿Él simplemente quería humillarla? Ella se puso furiosa antes de pasar a las cazadoras que también miraban atónitas.

"Campamento aquí por la noche. Tengo que ir al Olimpo." Ordenó antes de desaparecer en un destello de plata. Una vez que el Consejo se había reunido, trece dioses y diosas miraron a Artemisa expectantemente.

"¿Por qué has llamado a esta reunión hija?" Zeus bramó.

"Vi al hombre que ha estado rescatando a los semidioses en los últimos años en el campo hoy con mis cazadoras." Artemisa dijo en voz baja.

Loa ojos de Zeus se abrieron, "Entonces por qué no está en frente del consejo?" Exigió.

Artemisa miró al suelo, "Él me retó a un concurso de tiro con arco. Las apuestas eran que si perdía iba a venir al Olimpo pacíficamente. Si ganaba, iba a dejar que se vaya en paz."

Zeus miró extrañamente, "Bueno, ¿por qué no está aquí?"

"Oh Dioses... Has perdido ¿no?" Apolo preguntó antes de descomponerse riéndose de su hermana.

Artemisa miró a su hermano con furia: "Yo no he perdido. Fue un empate." Ella gruñó.

Apolo simplemente siguió riendo en voz alta, algunos otros se unieron a él riendo en silencio ante la mirada de rabia de la diosa orgullosa.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hablar Artemisa volvió sus ojos a Hera, "Pero padre, yo conozco a dos personas que han conocido su identidad desde el principio."

"¿Qué? ¿Quién sabe quien es ese hombre?" Zeus gritó con enojo.

Artemisa entrecerró los ojos a Hera, "Pidele a tu esposa. Al parecer, ella y Hestia son clientes del hombre."

Zeus se convirtió en su esposa con una mirada de rabia en su rostro, "¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes de ese hombre?" Él gruñó.

Hera sonrió, "Él es nuestro campeón. Su identidad es un secreto que no vamos a compartir." Hera dijo mientras Hestia asentía con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo se atreven ustedes mantener esta información al Olimpo? Ese hombre podría convertirse en una amenaza. Él debe ser traído aquí inmediatamente." Zeus bramó.

Hera negó con la cabeza: "Él es nuestro campeón. ¿Cómo podía ser una amenaza para el Olimpo? Él es fiel a nosotros." Ella preguntó con incredulidad.

Cara Zeus enrojeció, "Vas a llevarlo al Olimpo o yo lo arrojó al Tártaro por toda la eternidad." Gritó.

Hera y Hestia se levantó enfurecidas, "No harás tal cosa. Él está bajo nuestra protección." Hera silbó como Hestia asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos ardiendo de ira.

Zeus pareció sorprendido por su proteccionismo, "Ordeno llevarlo al Olimpo inmediatamente o voy a ordenar a Artemisa para cazar a ese hombre. También voy a enviar a todos los dioses y diosa disponibles para matar a ese hombre a primera vista." Zeus amenazada.

Hera parecía a punto de atacar a su marido, pero Hestia le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Es hora de que llegue a casa hermana. Puede reanudar sus misiones después." Hestia dijo en voz baja.

Hera frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia su marido: "Vamos a llevarlo al Olimpo, pero no será tocado. Va a dejarlo marcharse en paz y todo dios o diosa en esta habitación hará un juramento de no revelar su identidad fuera del consejo. Él es nuestro campeón y él permanecerá epílogo ".

Zeus miró sorprendido, pero entrecerró los ojos, "Muy bien Hera. Estamos de acuerdo con sus términos, siempre que el hombre no sea una amenaza."

"Jura por la laguna Estigia. Todos ustedes. ¿O vamos a esconderlo en un lugar en el que nunca lo encontrarás y harás dos nuevos enemigos dentro del consejo." Hera susurró a Zeus.

La nariz de Zeus se encendió, pero Poseidón puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano: "Hermano la paz. Dicen que no es una amenaza has sus condiciones para estar de acuerdo."

Zeus parecía que quería discutir, pero suspiró: "Muy bien. Todos en el consejo juramos por el río Estigia tus términos, mujer."

Un trueno retumbó fuera de la sala del trono. Hera sonrió triunfalmente y se desvaneció en un destello de luz. Ella reapareció un momento después con un hombre con el pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Miró alrededor de la habitación con la confusión.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Él preguntó con suspicacia.

Hera lo miró con tristeza: "No teníamos otra opción. Iban a cazarte y matarte. Aparentemente Artemisa no pudo manejar el hecho de que ella no te haya derrotado en el tiro con arco." Hera dijo mirando a Artemisa que la miró de vuelta.

El hombre miró enojado, "¿Qué? No he hecho lo suficiente por el Olimpo? No puedo tener cinco años de paz?" El preguntó con enojo.

"¿Qué quieres decir chico? Nunca has estado aquí antes." Artemisa se burló de él.

Hera sonrió, "Cuida tu boca cuando hables con mi campeón Artemisa. Usted todavía estaría atrapado bajo el cielo sin él."

Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron de su revelación como Hera chasqueó los dedos. El cabello del hombre se volvió negro azabache y sus ojos se volvieron verde mar como solía ser, excepto que ahora tenían tiras de color marrón en ellos.

Artemisa se quedó sin aliento, "Perseo?"

**Espero que le aya gustado nos vemos el próximo miércoles con el siguiente capitulo.**

**Se despide**

** .35**


	3. El consejo

**No soy dueño de PJO y HoO y la historia es propiedad de Anaklusmos14.**

Capitulo 3:El Consejo

Artemisa se quedó sin aliento, "Perseo?"

El consejo se quedó mirando al hijo de Poseidón en silencio conmocionado. Fue interrumpido por un dios del mar con ojos llorosos en su trono y el acaparamiento de su hijo en un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Dónde has estado Percy?" Poseidón preguntó mientras sostenía a su hijo como si estuviera a punto de desaparecer.

Percy miró a su padre con tristeza: "Viajando. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para

aclarar mi cabeza después de todo lo que pasó."

Poseidón miró a su hijo con preocupación. Percy no tiene nada de la felicidad que se le solía ser vista fácilmente en sus características. A pesar de su preocupación, Poseidón estaba muy agradecido de saber que su hijo estaba a salvo y de vuelta y frente a él.

Zeus se aclaró la garganta detrás del encuentro padre e hijo.

"Perseo, creo que tenemos algunas preguntas para usted." Zeus le preguntó mientras miraba entre su esposa y el semidiós sospechosamente.

Percy asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que sería una reunión del consejo larga.

"¿Cómo es que te has convertido en el campeón de mi esposa, junto con Hestia?" Zeus preguntó con suspicacia.

Hera puso los ojos en la paranoia de su marido. Como si tuviera el derecho de cuestionar su relación con un hombre.

Los ojos de Percy se oscurecieron y brillaban con una luz de color marrón que inquietaba a una serie de dioses y diosas.

"Le debo mi vida a ella y a Hestia. Sin ellas, estaría en el Tártaro en este momento." Percy dijo con frialdad,

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Percy?" Poseidón exigió al mirar a Hera con suspicacia.

Percy negó con la cabeza: "Después de que me fui del Campamento Mestizo, yo estaba pensando en viajar por un tiempo, sólo cazar algunos monstruos para descargar un poco mi ira. Antes de irme, fui a visitar a mi madre." Percy explicó pero su cuerpo se tensó. Sus ojos se incendiaron y la mayoría de los olímpicos saltaron de nuevo en estado de shock. Hera y Hestia rápidamente se dirigieron a Percy. Hera le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído mientras Hestia le tendió la mano cómodamente. Los Olímpicos se quedó mirando la interacción entre los tres con los ojos muy abiertos.

Percy se calmó con la comodidad de sus dos clientes. Volvió a mirar hacia Zeus y su padre.

"Cuando llegué allí, ella y su prometido Paúl estaban muerto. Todo lo que me encontré fue una nota de su asesino." Percy escupió furioso.

Poseidón se levantó de su trono con rabia, "¿Qué? ¿Quién los mató? Voy a arrastrarlo al Tártaro por toda la eternidad."

Los ojos de Percy se oscurecieron y se volvió hacia Atenea, "Ella ya está en el Tártaro."

Los ojos de Atenea se abrieron y una expresión de horror cruzó su rostro. Percy se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una nota. Se acercó y se lo entregó a la diosa aturdida.

La sala del trono se sacudió violentamente. Todo el mundo miró a Poseidón para ver que sus ojos eran de un verde tan oscuro que eran casi negro.

"Léela". Poseidón gruñó ante su rival desde hace mucho tiempo.

Atenea palideció un poco y miró la nota, la leyó rápida para sí misma. Cuando terminó, las primeras lágrimas que nadie había visto nunca de la diosa de la sabiduría cayeron de sus ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza, "Yo. No puedo."

Poseidón golpeó con su tridente el suelo de la sala del trono causando un cráter ", léela!" Él gritó a la Diosa Sabiduría.

Atenea miró a su padre, quien negó con la cabeza: "Lee la nota Atenea, se merece saber."

Atenea endureció sus nervios lo mejor que podía antes de mirar la nota de nuevo.

_"Querido Percy,_

_Si estás leyendo esto, entonces de alguna manera ganaste la guerra. Si ese es el caso, yo pensaba que necesitabas salir con un regalo de despedida. Tus padres están muertos porque eras tan tonto como para pensar que yo te ame._

_Disfruta de la vida solo,_

_Annabeth "_

Atenea terminó antes de mirar a Poseidón esperando que tratara de arruinarla.

En su lugar Poseidón se desplomó en su trono, con la cabeza entre las manos mientras sollozaba. Ella miró a Percy esperando lo mismo, pero él estaba de pie con el rostro inexpresivo mientras miraba al suelo. Deméter y Hestia trataban de consolar a su hermano, lo mejor que podían.

Después de varios minutos, Poseidón se recompuso lo suficiente como para sentarse en su trono y esperar para saber más acerca de su hijo.

Atenea se dirigió a Percy, "Perseo, lo siento ..." Comenzó antes de que Percy la interrumpió.

"No lo haga Lady Atenea. Usted no me debe una disculpa. A pesar de que me odia, yo sé que no se rebajaría a un precio tan bajo como para hacerle daño a mi madre. Ella pudo haber sido su hija, pero ella hizo sus propias decisiones. Sé que no la crió a ella para que sea una traidora. Pero me mantengo sin rencor. La muerte de mi madre fue culpa sólo de dos personas, su hija y la mía ". Percy dijo en un tono carente de emoción.

Atenea miró a Percy sorprendido. Ella supuso que la culparía. Ella lo miró con tristeza, "Percy, lo siento por juzgarte tan duramente hace tantos años pero hay que saber que la muerte de tu madre no es culpa de nadie más que de Annabeth."

Ante la mención de su nombre, Percy apretó los puños con en rabia. Un apretón reconfortante de Hera en su hombro hizo que se relajara. Todo el mundo miró a los dos extrañados. Antes de que Percy pudiera responder a Atenea, Poseidón tomó la palabra.

"Percy ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que estarías en el Tártaro si no fuera por Hera y Hestia?" Le preguntó con nerviosismo.

Hera respondió antes de que Percy lo hiciera: "Mi hermana y yo vimos a Percy en su hogar cuando descubrió lo de sus padres. Nos fijamos en su mente y vimos sus intenciones de viajar al reino de Hades para entrar en el Tártaro, sacrificando su vida a cambio de la oportunidad de venganza en contra de la hija de Atenea. Nos las arreglamos para convencerlo de no hacerlo y en cambio ser nuestro campeón. Ahora él rescata semidioses con la esperanza de que no se enfrentarán a una vida como la que Percy ha tenido que vivir ".

Poseidón palideció ante la explicación de Hera. Todo el mundo miró a Hera en estado de shock.

"Pensé que odiabas a Percy?" Preguntó Apolo, hablando por primera vez.

Hera frunció el ceño ante el dios del sol, "no me gustaba Percy al principio. Pensé que era grosero e irrespetuoso. Pero después de la ceremonia de recompensa en el Olimpo, el estaba tratando de escapar inadvertido cuando pensaba que la sala del trono estaba vacía. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba allí, en lugar de ignorarme, se acercó, se inclinó y se disculpó por hablarme con dureza después de su aventura en el laberinto y explicó sus razones:. lo teletransporte al Campamento Mestizo así no tendría que escapar de Olimpo, en reconocimiento por su disculpa. Antes de irse del Campamento Mestizo, se tomó el tiempo para hacer un sacrificio para mí, dándome las gracias por ayudarle a dejar el Olimpo. Así que Apolo, Percy aquí es en realidad mi semidiós favorito. "

Ahora todo el mundo miró a Percy en shock pero él mantuvo su rostro sin expresiones.

"¿Así que ahora Percy rescata semidioses para usted y Hestia verdad? ¿Pensé que odiabas a los semidioses?" Preguntó Hermes.

Hera negó con la cabeza: "En realidad Percy me convenció para cambiar mis puntos de vista de los semidioses. Hestia y yo ahora tratamos de ayudarlos cuando podemos, enviamos a Percy para rescatarlos para que no tengan que enfrentarse a los horrores de sus padres o familiares abusivos. "

La mayoría de los olímpicos miro a Percy con una sonrisa, feliz que estaba ayudando a sus hijos. Para su sorpresa, su rostro permanecía sin expresiones.

"¿Qué pasa con el disfraz? ¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras? De todos los hombres eres el único que permito entrar en el campamento de mis cazadoras". Preguntó Artemisa, sonando un poco herida.

Percy miró disculpándose, "Lo siento Lady Artemisa, pero yo estaba tratando de permanecer oculto. También me disculpo por desafiarla en un concurso de tiro con arco. Sólo estaba tratando de mantener mi identidad en secreto."

"No te disculpes Percy, que la has puso en su lugar en tiro con arco. Finalmente, no puede decir que es la mejor nunca más." Apolo dijo alegremente. Artemisa parecía que estaba a punto de gritar a su hermano, pero Percy habló primero.

"En realidad. No fue una competencia justa. Usé la humedad en el aire para ayudarme en el objetivo de mis flechas. Si yo no hubiera hecho trampa, ella habría ganado fácilmente. Ella sigue siendo el mejor arquero que este mundo ha visto . " Percy dijo callando efectivamente a Apolo. Artemisa sonrió triunfalmente a su hermano antes de mirar a Percy.

"¿Hiciste trampa? ¿Así que sólo querías humillarme?" Ella le espetó.

Percy negó con la cabeza: "No, yo quería mantener mi identidad en secreto y me amenazaste con matarme si yo no te lo decía. Hice lo que necesitaba con el fin de evitar una lucha contra una de las diosas con la que le tengo el máximo respeto."

Los ojos de Artemisa se agrandaron y sonrió un poco, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a Poseidón, Hera y Hestia dándole una mirándola asesina. Artemisa decidió guardar silencio por ahora. Ella tenía la esperanza de hablar con Percy a solas. Ella había querido preguntarle algo por más de 5 años, fue la razón principal por la que estaba tan enfadado por que no podía encontrarlo.

"Así que Perseo, ahora que estás de vuelta, regresaras al Campamento Mestizo? Están en necesidad de alguien que dirija el campamento y han perdido muchísimo desde tu desaparición." Zeus le preguntó esperanzado.

"Creo que todos ustedes hicieron un juramento en el que Percy reanudara las funciones que le damos Hestia y yo. Y que todos están obligados por la laguna Estigia mantener la identidad de Percy en secreto." Hera recordó.

"¿Por qué necesitas que tu identidad se mantenga secreta?" Afrodita le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Percy Jackson está muerto. Murió en el apartamento de su madre hace 5 años. No tengo ganas de hacer conexiones duraderas con nadie. En mi nueva identidad, puedo ayudar a semidioses sin archivos adjuntos. Funciona mejor para todo el mundo de esa manera." Percy respondió en un tono frío.

Todo el mundo miró a Percy con los ojos muy abiertos, nadie sabía qué decirle a él después de su declaración. Al ser el idiota que es Afrodita habló.

"Sabes Percy, eres más que bienvenido a hacer algunas conexiones temporales conmigo para que rellenes bien esos últimos cinco años.". Afrodita dijo sonriendo seductoramente al semidiós.

Artemisa miró a la diosa del amor. También sintió un feo sentimiento en su pecho. Ella se sacudió ese sentimiento, solo sentía simpatía por Perseo.

"No, gracias." Percy dijo con frialdad a una diosa del amor ahora sorprendida.

"Percy, no quieres pasar un rato conmigo." Afrodita dijo poniendo tanto charmspeak como pudo en sus palabras.

Los ojos de Percy brillaron de un marrón antes de mirar a Afrodita con desagrado de nuevo, "Como he dicho, no, gracias."

"Q.. ¿Qué? Nadie puede resistirse a mi charmospeaking." Afrodita dijo sorprendido.

Percy puso los ojos: "Creo que soy especial, o que está perdiendo tu toque."

Los ojos de Afrodita brillaron peligrosamente, "No soy yo lo suficientemente bonita para ti Percy?"

"No, sólo he decidido seguir el camino de mi cliente Hestia o las cazadoras de Artemisa. El amor me costó algunos de mis mejores amigos y mi madre. No tengo ningún interés en una relación romántica con alguien." Percy dijo sin ninguna emoción.

Afrodita se quedó sin aliento, "Pero Percy no puedes dejar que una persona lo arruine para el resto de nosotros. Eres demasiado sexy para seguir a las tontas cazadoras."

Artemisa estaba a punto de atacar a la diosa, pero Hera se le adelantó: "Vas a dejar a mi campeón solo Afrodita. Él es libre de amar a quien él elija, pero está claro que no tiene interés en ti." Hera se rompió. Afrodita resopló indignada, ya estaba pensando en maneras de Percy en su cama.

"Volviendo a asuntos más importantes", dijo Zeus en un tono molesto. "Supongo que permanecerá fiel al Olimpo Perseo, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"

Percy asintió con la cabeza: "Por supuesto Lord Zeus. Pido disculpas por ocultar mi identidad. Simplemente estaba tratando de pasar algún tiempo para ordenar mis emociones. Ahora están bajo control, y en caso de necesidad, voy a luchar por el Olimpo como yo jure que lo haría ".

Zeus sonrió, "Muy bien Perseo. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta." Zeus dijo al sentirse aliviado que el hombre misterioso era un poderoso semidiós leal al Olimpo.

"Percy, ¿dónde has estado viviendo durante los últimos cinco años?" Poseidón preguntó mientras se preguntaba cómo su hijo ha estado viviendo.

Percy se encogió de hombros, "por lo general en un campamento en el bosque ya que me paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo comprobando y llevando semidioses al campamento o a veces a las cazadoras. Cuando estoy cerca de Nueva York a veces me quedo en el palacio de mi patrona la Virgen de Hestia. Me he alojado también en el Hotel Lotus un par de veces en los últimos años ".

Los ojos de Poseidón se abrieron, "¿Qué? ¿Por qué quedarse en ese hotel maldecido? ¡Podrías haber quedado atrapado!" Poseidón gritó con incredulidad.

Percy negó con la cabeza: "Yo no soy un tonto papá. La bendición de mi clientes Hera y Hestia me protege, mi mente no se vea influenciada por nadie tratando de controlarla o registrarla sin mi permiso." Percy explicó mientras sus ojos brillaban marrón nuevo, ganándose una sonrisa de orgullo de Hera.

Poseidón miró sorprendido, pero se recuperó y le dio tanto a Hestia y a Hera sonrisas elogiosas. Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y le dieron una cálida sonrisa de vuelta.

"Bueno, yo creo que el héroe del Olimpo se merece algo mejor que eso. Perseo un pequeño palacio se construirá en el Olimpo para cuando estés cerca de Nueva York." Zeus anunció, ganándose una sonrisa sorprendida pero feliz de su esposa.

Percy miró sorprendido, pero asintió con la cabeza: "Gracias Lord Zeus es muy generoso de su parte."

Zeus asintió con la cabeza: "El campeón de mi esposa y de mi hermana, aparte de mi sobrino favorito no se merece nada menos."

Todo el mundo parecía sorprendido por las palabras de Zeus, pero pensaron que era para conseguir el lado bueno de su esposa y Poseidón. Pero en realidad, Zeus era bastante aficionado a su sobrino. Conseguir el lado bueno de su esposa era una ventaja añadida.

"Si alguien no tiene algo más que añadir, creo que este consejo ha terminado. Les digo a todos que recuerden el juramento sobre la identidad de Perseo, a no ser que quieran sufrir mi ira." Zeus dijo amenazadoramente.

Cuando nadie dijo nada Zeus asintió: "Muy bien, el consejo rechazado." Él tronó, antes de desaparecer en un rayo.

La mayoría de los olímpicos se fueron rápidamente pero algunos se quedaron alrededor para hablar con Percy. Poseidón fue el primero en acercarse a su hijo, y lo agarró en un abrazo apretado.

"Sé que todavía te esta haciendo daño Percy, pero por favor no desaparezcas de mí otra vez. Los últimos cinco años han sido horribles sin saber si estabas seguro o no." Poseidón dijo nerviosamente a su hijo.

Percy sonrió con tristeza a su padre. " Lo siento padre. Debería haberte contado lo que pasó, pero todo era tan fresco. Te prometo que no voy a desaparecer de usted otra vez."

Poseidón sonrió a Percy, "Está bien Percy. Es bueno tener a mi hijo devuelta."

Poseidón lo abrazó de nuevo antes de desaparecer en una brisa marina.

Percy se volvió a encontrar la sala del trono vacío con la excepción de sus dos clientes que lo miraban sonriendo.

Hestia se acercó a Percy y le dio un abrazo cálido.

"Bueno, al parecer, estás recibiendo tu propio palacio, pero ya que no lo han construido aún, supongo que usted se queda conmigo esta noche?" Hestia preguntó esperanzada.

Percy le dio la primera sonrisa feliz del día: "Por supuesto tía Hestia. Voy a estar en tu casa esta noche temprano para que podamos cenar juntos."

Hestia sonrió cálidamente y besó a Percy en la mejilla antes de desaparecer en un destello de llamas.

Percy se volvió a Hera que sonreía con tristeza a él.

"Lo siento, Percy, pero no podía dejar que enviaran a alguien a matarte. Yo ..." Hera comenzó, pero Percy la interrumpió con una amplia sonrisa.

_"Mamá ..._

**Disculpen si tiene errores de ortografía ya que eso no es mi fuerte, nos vemos el siguiente miércoles.**

**Me despido.**


	4. Un Nuevo Amigo

**No soy dueño de PJO y HoO y la historia es propiedad de Anaklusmos14.**

Capítulo 4: Un nuevo amigo

"Mamá, no tienes que pedir disculpas, sé que no lo habría hecho si tuviera otra elección." Percy dijo sonriéndole a Hera.

Hera sonrió a su hijo adoptivo. Era un buen chico a pesar de todas las cosas terribles que le sucedieron, y es exactamente lo que ella siempre había querido en un hijo.

"Lo has hecho bien en la reunión Percy. Creo que no he visto a tu tío tan aliviado al encontrar un semidiós en su vida. Estoy feliz de que estas recibiendo tu propio palacio en el Olimpo. Será bueno tener a mi hijo alrededor más a menudo. " Hera dijo calurosamente.

"Sabes que yo todavía voy a estar rescatando semidioses, ¿verdad?" Percy preguntó un poco nervioso.

Hera asintió: "Sí, pero eso no significa que no puedas gastar un poco de tu tiempo en el Olimpo con tu madre, o si?"

Percy negó con la cabeza sonriendo, "No, supongo que no."

Percy veía un poco nervioso a Hera, "¿Alguna vez vas a decirle a alguien que no eres mi cliente, sino que en realidad me adoptaste?"

"Por supuesto Percy, no me importa lo que diga tu padre eres tanto mi hijo como suyo,.. Pero como acabas de regresar, por lo menos casi todo el mundo en el Olimpo necesita un poco de tiempo para dejar que tu regreso se asientan seria lo mejor ". Hera dijo sonriendo a su hijo.

"¿Qué pasa con el tío Zeus? ¿Y si se enoja?" Percy preguntó con curiosidad.

Hera se rió, "¿Y qué dirá? Ha tenido cientos de semidioses con otra mujer. Creo que estoy más que justificada a adoptar un hijo."

Percy sonrió, "Bueno."

"Así que, ¿quieres decirme por qué le mentiste a Apolo acerca de tu competencia con Artemisa de tiro con arco?" Hera le preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Percy se quedó boquiabierto, "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Hera se echó a reír: "Puede que no sea capaz de leer tu mente pero todavía puedo decirte cuando mientes."

Percy frunció el ceño ante su broma: "No lo sé. Apolo es tan molesto. Nunca la habría dejado vivir en paz."

Hera asintió, "Me has salvado de todos los dolores de cabeza de escuchar a Apolo burlándose de ella en los próximos siglos."

Percy asintió con la cabeza, y luego sonrió: "Tengo que decir que fue agradable ver a mi padre otra vez. Lo he extrañado mucho."

Hera asintió con la cabeza: "Yo sé que eres prudente Percy, pero sé que extrañas a tus primos Nico y Thalia. Tal vez sería bueno que los vieras alguna vez. Sé que Thalia no ha sido la misma desde que desapareciste. Ella mantiene la caza en tu busca

no importa lo que pase. Y Nico todavía te busca por sí mismo ".

Percy frunció el ceño, "Los echo mucho de menos. Puede que tengas razón. Creo que voy a hablar con Artemisa y Hades para verlos de nuevo. Sólo espero que no le digan a nadie más."

Hera sonrió: "Estoy seguro de que entenderán tus razones. Puedes comenzar con Artemisa. Creo que ella está escuchando nuestra conversación en este momento." Hera dijo antes de que ella chasqueó sus dedo y la puerta de la sala del trono se abrió revelando a Artemisa con los ojos abiertos.

Hera se rió antes de que le dio un beso a Percy en la mejilla y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Percy miró a Artemisa con nerviosismo. Artemisa se acercó a Percy: "¿Así que no hiciste trampa? ¿Te importaría decirme cómo eres tan bueno en tiro con arco? Creo que fuiste uno de los peores arqueros de la historia en el Campamento Mestizo, si mal no recuerdo."

Percy miró a Artemisa con incredulidad: "¿En serio? ¿No crees que me di cuenta de la bendición que me diste con la que me hice inmortal?"

Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron, "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Percy se rió, "No sé. Tal vez el resplandor de plata de mi piel que emite la luz de la luna. O el hecho que de repente era bastante bueno con un arco y podía moverme tan silencioso como los cazadoras en el bosque."

Artemisa se palmeó la cara causando que Percy riera. Artemisa miró a Percy por un minuto antes de reírse de sí misma: "Creo que la luz era bastante obvia ¿no?"

Percy asintió con la cabeza antes de ponerse serio: "He tenido curiosidad, sin embargo, ¿por qué me bendices?"

Artemisa negó con la cabeza, "No aquí. He querido preguntarte algo por un tiempo. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado para hablar?"

Percy asintió y agarró su hombro. Ambos desaparecieron en un destello de llamas. Ellos volvieron a aparecer en el borde de un bosque, en un acantilado con vistas al océano.

"¿Lo que el Hades fue eso?" Artemisa le preguntó con enojo.

"Sólo nos he teletransportado a un lugar más privado." Percy dijo inocentemente.

"¿Pensé que eras parcialmente inmortal? ¿Cómo es que puedes teletransportarte?" Artemisa preguntó con suspicacia.

Percy levantó las manos: "Yo soy. Pero cuando me hice el campeón de Hestia, me dio la habilidad de teletransportarme a utilizar el fuego. Lo siento, pero yo pensé que te gustaría este lugar." Dijo señalando al acantilado. Era de noche y la luna era claramente visible, junto con las estrellas. El océano estaba debajo de ellos, las mareas se estrellaban contra las paredes de los acantilados.

"En realidad sí, esto es muy hermoso." Artemisa dijo sorprendida.

Percy asintió con la cabeza, "Desde que tengo tu bendición, siempre me he sentido en paz cuando estoy alrededor de la Luna y el mar. Las mareas y la luna tienen un efecto relajante sobre mí. El bosque también ayuda. Siempre que me pongo molesto por algo de mi pasado yo vengo aquí. Me ayuda a recuperar el control de mis emociones ". Percy explicó mientras se sentaba en el acantilado.

Artemisa miró a Percy por minuto, observando la forma en que su piel brillaba bajo la luna. No podía dejar de notar lo guapo que se veía sin la máscara inexpresible que usaba durante la mayor parte de la reunión del consejo. Se sentó junto a él en el acantilado mientras miraba hacia el cielo nocturno.

"Perseo, ¿cómo llegaste a ser adoptado por Hera?" Artemisa preguntó con curiosidad.

Percy siguió mirando fijamente al cielo mientras él respondió: "Bueno, después de que ella y Hestia se convirtieron en mis clientes, ella me visitaba mucho. Hablábamos mucho acerca de un montón de cosas diferentes. Ella me escuchaba de todo, desde la traición a todos los amigos que había perdido en los últimos años. Me gustaba escuchar lo difícil que es estar casada con Zeus. Nunca llego a odiarte o a algunos de los otros hijos de Zeus, sino lo que ella sentía era dolor. No es agradable tener recordatorios permanentes de la infidelidad de tu marido por toda la eternidad. Finalmente la convencí de que no es culpa de nadie mas que él. Ella se siente mal por la forma en que ha tratado a sus hijos a través de los siglos. Bueno, excepto Heracles, le dije que era demasiado amable con él, algo que estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Ella se siente especialmente mal por la forma en que te trató cuando viniste por primera vez al Olimpo. Luego hace un par de años, le di las gracias a Hera por estar ahí para mí cuando perdí casi todo por la muerte de mi madre. Ella dijo que yo era como el hijo que siempre deseó tener. Hestia sugirió que Hera me adoptara oficialmente. Cuando vi la forma en que su rostro se iluminó ante la sugerencia sabía que no podía decir que no. No es que no me gustaría tener a alguien llenando el vacío cuando mi madre murió ". Percy respondió en voz baja.

Artemisa escuchó con sorpresa la explicación de Percy.

"¿Así fue como cambió tanto?" Preguntó Artemisa.

Percy miró a Artemisa y levantó una ceja.

"Hace un par de años todo el mundo se dio cuenta cuándo Hera se hizo más amable y más suave. Cuando estalló en el Olimpo hoy todo el mundo se sorprendió porque no se había enfadado ni una vez en los últimos dos años." Artemisa explicó.

Percy le dio a Artemisa una pequeña sonrisa, "Bueno, ella es una mujer muy dulce. Ella estaba simplemente amargada. Sé que ella desea poder reparar las cosas que le ha hecho mal a usted y sus medios hermanos y hermanas."

"Bueno, ella no se resistió cuando mi madre fue finalmente puesta en libertad. Eso es suficiente para mí." Artemisa respondió.

Percy asintió con la cabeza: "Ella le pidió disculpas a tu madre, ya sabes. Decir que tu madre se sorprendió es una subestimación."

La mandíbula de Artemisa calló, "¿Ella en realidad se disculpó con mi madre?"

Percy asintió, "Sí. Tu madre es una persona muy agradable también. Ustedes dos se parecen mucho. Tienen las mismas expresiones faciales."

Artemisa sintió que se sonrojaba ante el hecho de que Percy prestó atención a sus expresiones faciales. Una vez que se controlo a sí misma miró a Percy sorprendida, "¿Conociste a mi madre?"

Percy se echó a reír: "Sí, me aplastó en un abrazo cuando se enteró de que era parte de mi deseo que ella fuera liberada. Incluso para una Titán tu madre es muy fuerte. Afortunadamente todavía tenía la maldición de Aquiles."

Artemisa se rió de la descripción de Percy de su madre. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo acerca de su maldición de Aquiles.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que tenías la maldición de Aquiles?" Artemisa preguntó confundida.

Percy se encogió de hombros, "No estaba mintiendo acerca de ser tanto romano como griego. Antes de empezar a rescatar a los semidioses, Hera y Hestia me enviaron al campamento Júpiter. Cuando crucé el pequeño Tíber, sabía que iba a perder la maldición ya que era una maldición griega. Pero después de unos dos meses, me fui del campamento. Aunque era diferente, era muy similar al Campamento Mestizo. Me fui, y Hestia y Hera comenzaron a enviarme en misiones para rescatar a los semidioses ".

"¿Pero porque tienes una barra por un año de servicio en la Legión?" Preguntó Artemisa.

Percy frunció el ceño, "Lycaon y su manada emboscaron a Lupa y su manada. Otro campista y yo matamos a la mayor parte de su manada, pero Lycaon logró escabullirse como el cobarde que es." Percy gruñó. "Lupa decidió que mis acciones son más importantes que la búsqueda y me dieron la marca por un año de servicio."

Artemisa sonrió a Percy, "Tienes un don para encontrar problemas."

"Por desgracia". Percy gruñó, haciendo que Artemisa riera.

"Bueno, gracias. Lupa es una amiga mía." Artemisa dijo con gratitud.

Percy asintió.

Artemisa miró a Percy con incredulidad: "¿Nunca te sientes orgulloso de las cosas que has hecho?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Percy preguntó con curiosidad.

Artemisa lo miró fijamente durante un minuto, "Perseo, tú eres el héroe más grande de la historia griega y ni siquiera lo reconoces. Cualquier otro hombre que lograra la décima parte de las cosas que has hecho sería tan arrogante como Heracles o Zeus ".

Percy miró a Artemisa sorprendido "Dudo mucho que yo soy el héroe más grande que jamás haya existido. Hay un montón de mejores héroes que yo."

Artemisa le dio a Percy un puñetazo en el brazo, "No, no lo son. Simplemente te niegas a reconocer tus propios logros."

Percy negó con la cabeza, "No son logros. Me gustaría cambiarlos todos, incluso para que uno de mis amigos muertos este de vuelta. Ellos son los héroes. La gente dice que te rescaté de Atlas, cuando eso no es cierto. Zoe era el verdadero héroe de esa búsqueda. Ella se enfrentó a su padre, sabiendo que iba a morir. Era mucho más grande héroe de lo que yo soy. "

Percy miró a Artemisa para ver sus ojos llorosos, "Artemisa lo siento. No quise recordártelo yo ..." Empezó, pero Artemisa le puso una mano sobre su boca.

"No es por eso que estoy llorando. Es agradable saber que alguien finalmente da a la mayor cazadora que he tenido el crédito que se merece. Ella era mucho más grande héroe que Heracles, Teseo y el Perseo original. El único que la supera eres tu Perseo. Gracias ". Artemisa dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Percy decidió que lo mejor era simplemente asentir con la cabeza y permanecer en silencio mientras Artemisa tiraba de las riendas a sus emociones. Al cabo de un minuto se volvió hacia Percy con una expresión seria en su rostro.

"La pregunta que he estado esperando pedirte por cinco años, es ¿por qué? ¿Por qué utilizar parte de tu deseo en mi madre? Te aseguraste de mencionar tanto a ella como a Calypso cuando dijiste que era lo que deseabas. He estado esperando cinco años para preguntarte por qué. Entiendo a Calypso ya la conoces, pero no sabías de mi madre, estoy sorprendido de que hayas oído hablar de ella. " Artemisa planteo seriamente mientras miraba a Percy estrechamente esperando su respuesta.

Los ojos de Percy se abrieron, trató de apartar la mirada, pero Artemisa le agarró la cara e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. Percy suspiró, "Lo hice por ti." Susurró.

Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron, "¿Por qué?"

"Por algunas razones. Votaste para salvar mi vida después de la búsqueda de Zoe a pesar de que Zoe murió. Porque le diste a mi prima Thalia una casa, algo que no había tenido en toda su vida. Incluso el campamento no era un hogar para ella. Ella nunca fue verdaderamente feliz hasta que le dieron un hogar en la caza. Y porque a pesar de que soy un niño, nunca me trataste tan mal como lo haces con otros hombres y nos hicimos amigos. Pensé que tu madre te haría sentir feliz. " Percy explicó, la última parte salio más tranquila que el resto.

Artemisa miró a Percy con los ojos abiertos haciendo que Percy se ponga muy nervioso de que pueda convertirse en una jackelope. Estaba a punto de pedir disculpas se sorprendió de que Artemisa lo tirara en un abrazo. Percy sintió que se sonrojaba profundamente y dio las gracias a todos los dioses que conocía que Artemisa no podía ver su cara en ese momento. Después de un minuto, Artemisa se apartó con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Sí Percy, te considero mi amigo. El único amigo varón que tengo." Dijo en un tono feliz antes de que su rostro se oscureció y ella golpeó a Percy con fuerza en la cara.

"La muerte de Zoe no fue tu culpa. Sabía su destino cuando se emitió la profecía." Artemisa dijo enojada.

Percy negó con la cabeza: "Aunque la profecía nunca hubiera sido emitida, yo era tan tonto. Si yo hubiera visto a través de sus mentiras, no hubieras tomado el lugar de Annabeth bajo el cielo, algo que probablemente estaba previsto. Entonces Zoe hubiera podido aún estar con vida ".

Artemisa lo abofeteó de nuevo, "Fui capturada por Atlas. Hubiera encontrado la manera de engañarme bajo el cielo no importe qué. No te atrevas a tomar el sacrificio heroico de Zoe lejos de ella."

Los ojos de Percy se abrieron, "Eso no es lo que ..." Comenzó antes de que Artemisa apretó la mano sobre su boca de nuevo.

"Sé que no es lo que querías decir. Es sólo que eres mi amigo y no quiero dejar que te sumes a la población de jackelope en estos momentos." Artemisa dijo seriamente antes de que ella se suavizó.

"Sé que nunca tratarías de quitarle algo a Zoe, pero su muerte no fue tu culpa." Artemisa explicó.

Percy asintió sabiamente.

Artemisa y Percy se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos mirando al cielo antes de que Artemisa volvió a hablar.

"¿Percy, realmente tomaras la misma posesión de amor que mis cazadoras?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad.

Percy asintió con seriedad, "Nunca voy a tener un amigo muerto de amor otra vez."

Artemisa miró inquisitivamente.

El rostro de Percy se oscureció, "Cada amigo que perdí lo podría haber salvado si hubiera visto a través de sus mentiras, si yo no hubiera sido tan ingenuo y tan pegado al amor. Mis padres no habrían muerto por las manos de esa perra. Lo último que mi madre vio fue su mala cara y no voy a hacer eso a otra persona que me importe. El amor es una distracción y no es necesario. Si hubiera una versión masculina de las cazadoras, me hubiera unido hace mucho tiempo. "

Artemisa miró a Percy con tristeza. Ella decidió no seguir con el tema, ya que, evidentemente, no era agradable para él. Otra pregunta que le vino a la mente que ha querido preguntar a Percy por un tiempo.

"Percy, ¿por qué Annabeth pensaba que tu punto de Aquiles estaba en la espalda baja?" Le preguntó en voz baja.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Percy, "Aquiles".

Artemisa miró confundida, "¿Qué?"

"Cuando entré en el Estigio, Aquiles estaba allí para advertirme lo que le decía a todos los que entraban. Cuando el río me escupió, Aquiles habló en mi mente. Me dijo que no le diga a nadie mi lugar de Aquiles, incluso a quien me atara al mundo mortal. Era Annabeth quien me ataba al mundo. Durante la batalla, ella me preguntó dónde estaba mi punto y me acordé de su advertencia. Le dije que adivinara. Supuso que en mi lado izquierdo , y ella casi estuvo bien. Le dije que estaba en la parte baja de mi espalda. Es por eso que apuñale a Luke allí. Fue suerte, pero su muerte fue culpa de ella también. Me dijo su lugar de Aquiles sin saber que lo hizo . Cuando la desarme, me preguntó cómo sabía dónde estaba su lugar. Tontamente le dije que no solo había acertado con el mío, sino también que ella me dijo el punto de Luke. Casi me mató cuando Atenea me atacó. Thalia me salvó la vida ". Percy explicó.

Artemisa sonrió a su explicación: "Tú eres más inteligente de lo que la gente te da crédito Percy."

Percy se encogió de hombros, "Sobre todo suerte."

Artemisa golpeó su brazo juguetonamente, "Toma el cumplido Percy. Eres demasiado modesto a veces."

Percy sonrió a Artemisa. Él se sorprendió cuando ella se sonrojó. Trató de ocultarlo, pero Percy lo vio, sabiamente, no hizo ningún comentario.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres visitar a Thalia?" Artemisa le preguntó tratando de olvidar que se había ruborizado a la sonrisa de Percy.

Percy asintió con la cabeza: "La he extrañado mucho. Creo que es tiempo de que la visité a ella y a Nico. Ellos son mis primos y mis dos mejores amigos."

Artemisa asintió con la cabeza: "¿Debo llevarla al Olimpo?"

Percy se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de que él negó con la cabeza. Artemisa miró con extrañeza.

Percy sonrió: "¿Somos amigos, Artemisa?"

Artemisa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Así que voy a ser capaz de llevarte semidiosas sin ser asesinado ¿verdad?" Percy preguntó esperanzado.

Artemisa tuvo una mirada pensativa en su rostro, haciendo palidecer a Percy un poco, pero luego ella sonrió, "Sí Percy, no voy a matarte por traerme cazadoras." Ella dijo.

"Las cazadoras guardar mi secreto si lo dices, ¿no?" , Le preguntó.

Artemisa sonrió, "¿Vas a dejar que mis cazadoras conozcan tu identidad?" Ella preguntó esperanzada.

"Siempre que pueda evitar que me quieran matar." Dijo Percy.

Artemisa asintió, "Eres realmente el único varón aceptable en sus mentes. Te hiciste amiga de Thalia y Zoe, realmente les gustas. Eres el único amigo varón que Zoe a tenido en toda su vida."

Percy asintió, "Bueno, yo tengo que salvar una niña en Utah. En lugar de llevarla a ti a pie, nos teletransportarse un poco lejos de tu campamento. Voy a llevarla al campamento, para que Blake se revele frente a tus cazadoras ".

Artemisa sonrió, "Bueno. Creo que apreciarán ser las únicas en saber."

"Espero que me vaya bien. No tengo la maldición que me salve de la ira de las cazadoras por que si no." Percy dijo con cautela.

Artemisa sonrió, "Voy a mantenerlas a raya. Pero para Thalia, estás por tu cuenta. Su ira la que tienes que enfrentar por ti mismo."

Percy se puso pálido, "Me merezco su ira. Yo no he sido un buen amigo."

Artemisa miró a Percy con simpatía, "Ella va a estar loca, pero sobre todo estará encantada de tenerte de vuelta. Ella no se ha tomado tu desaparición muy bien."

Percy asintió con la cabeza y trató de ponerse de pie. Pero Artemisa le dio un tirón hacia abajo.

"Aún no Chico Pez, tengo una pregunta más." Artemisa exigió.

"Bueno, lo que está en tu mente Haz de Luna?" Percy preguntó juguetonamente.

Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron, "¿Acabas de llamarme Haz de Luna?" Ella preguntó indignada.

Percy sonrió, "Sí, yo creo que es una respuesta apropiada al ser llamado Chico Pez".

Artemisa miró a Percy unos minutos antes de que ella le sonrió, ella realmente le gusta el apodo. Fue bueno tener un amigo que no tenía miedo de ella.

"¿Cómo te volviste tan bueno en el tiro con arco? Mi bendición te ayudaría, pero eres mejor que cualquiera de mis cazadoras." Ella preguntó con curiosidad.

Percy sonrió, "El trabajo duro, he practicado todos los días durante cinco años el momento en que me enteré de que no chupaba más me enganché, siempre me gustó el tiro con arco, pero era miserable en el, además la competencia fue fácil... Si el concurso hubiera sido más difícil habrías ganado fácilmente. Me las arreglé para hacer diez tiros perfectos desde una distancia corta ".

Artemisa sonrió: "Tiro con arco es impresionante ¿verdad?." Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca se tapó la boca con la mano. Su rostro tenía una expresión de horror en ella.

Los ojos de Percy se abrieron antes de que él se echó a reír histéricamente, "Oh ... mis ... dioses ... Apolo ... voluntad ... el amor ... es ... cuando ... yo ... diga ... él ..." Percy consiguió farfullar a cabo entre risas.

Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron antes de que se estrecharon. Saltó por encima de Percy y lo inmovilizó en el suelo. Comenzó a golpearlo en su pecho y brazos hasta que su risa se detuvo.

"Nunca vas a repetir lo que has oído." Ella dijo amenazadoramente.

Percy no pudo evitar romper en más risas. Artemisa comenzó a golpear a Percy de nuevo hasta que su risa se apagó.

"Perseo, te mataré si no te comprometes a no repetirlo." Ella amenazó.

El rostro de Percy se transformó en un ser reflexivo. Artemisa entrecerró los ojos antes de que él sonrió.

"¿Quiero una cosa?" , Se preguntó.

Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más: "¿Qué quieres?"

"Nunca me llames Perseo de nuevo y, a cambio, lo voy a mantener en secreto." Percy dijo sonriendo.

Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron, "¿Me estás chantajeando?"

Percy asintió. Artemisa lo miró antes de suspirar. "Muy bien. Te he llamado Percy la mayoría de las veces en esta noche de todos modos. Pero si alguna vez le cuentas a alguien, no encontraran nunca tu cuerpo. A mis lobos de caza les encantaría un poco de mariscos, para variar."

Percy palideció ante la idea causando que Artemisa sonriera. Se levantó y le ofreció la mano, tirando de él a sus pies. Cuando lo hizo, sus caras estaban a pulgadas. Artemisa tomó su esencia, mientras se embriagaba con ella. Percy sintió el calor de su rostro al estar tan cerca de la diosa. No podía dejar de notar lo hermosa que era.

Percy dio un paso atrás y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente.

"¿Hey Artemisa?" Le preguntó en voz baja.

Ella lo miró, su rubor finalmente desapareciendo.

"Gracias." Le dijo con gratitud.

Artemisa alzó una ceja.

Percy miró hacia abajo, "No he tenido tanta diversión en años. Me he pasado los últimos cinco años sin emociones y frío hacia todo el mundo excepto Hera y Hestia. Con los semidioses, no dejaba las cosas muy impersonales. Excepto por el chicas que traje. No pude evitarlo con ellas, son tan dulces niñas. Pero esta noche era diferente. De hecho, me relajé por una vez y sin que tuviera que proteger a las personas. Sólo quería darte las gracias por ser tan buena amiga . Fue agradable pasar el rato por una vez y tener una conversación real ".

Artemisa sonrió ante sus palabras. Ella dio un paso más cerca de Percy, "Percy, que has hecho más por mí que nadie en mi vida. Así que gracias por ser tan buen amigo. Asegúrate de ir al campamento mañana." Dijo antes de que ella se inclinó hacia Percy y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla. "Nos vemos mañana Percy." Ella susurró antes de desaparecer en un destello de plata.

Percy se quedó congelado por un momento, su mano tocándose la mejilla donde le dio un beso. Sentía mariposas en el estómago. Se las quitó de encima. Estaba agradecido de tenerla como amiga. Ambos estaban en contra del amor de todos modos, por lo que el beso fue un amistoso se dijo antes de desaparecer en un destello de llamas.

**Puede que esta historia no sea mía, pero aun así les agradezco los reviews, follows y favoritos, también quiero que me disculpen todas las faltas de ortografía ya que no es mi fuente.**


	5. Misión de Rescate y Primos Reunidos

**No soy dueño de PJO y HoO, la historia no es mía sino de Anaklusmos14**

Capítulo 5: Misión de Rescate y Primos Reunidos.

Percy apareció en el borde de un bosque en Saratoga Springs, Utah. Percy miró a su alrededor antes de hacer su camino a la ciudad. Estaba un poco preocupado acerca de esa misión. Hestia parecía enfadada cuando le dieron la misión. Incluso había animado a Percy a tomarse un tiempo con el mortal, no es algo que se haya oído hablar de la diosa bondadosa del Hogar. Él sabía que lo que fuera que iba a encontrar no iba a ser agradable. Sólo rezaba que no habría ningún tipo de abuso sexual. Tenia problemas para controlar su ira cuando veía evidencia de ello. Percy comenzó a coger el ritmo mientras buscaba Turner Street. Quería conseguir a la chica de allí lo más rápido posible. Finalmente vio Turner Street y rápidamente encontró la casa que estaba buscando.

Encontró el número de la casa que quería y miró a su alrededor en busca de signos de peligro. La casa era grande, pero no muy buen cuidada. Parecía que había estado bien hace mucho tiempo, pero se ha descuidado en los últimos años. Como Percy se acercó a la casa, se dio cuenta de las botellas de cerveza que cubrían el porche de la casa.

"Cloe! Cloe ¿dónde estás? ¿Dónde te escondes mocosa?" La voz de un hombre gritó desde el interior de la casa.

Percy frunció el ceño, era mediodía y estaba claro que el hombre ya estaba borracho por su dificultad para hablar. Percy vio una pequeña sombra correr a través de la ventana en la parte frontal del porche. Percy podía ver una sombra más grande deslizando su camino en la misma dirección. El rostro de Percy se contorsionó en uno de ira. A medida que la sombra más grande se acercaba a la puerta, Percy se acercó y pateó la puerta, golpeando al hombre en la cara con la puerta.

Percy se metió en la casa del hombre que tenía la mano en su nariz rota en estado de shock mientras miraba a Percy enfureció.

"¿Quién diablos es usted? ¡Fuera de mi casa!" El hombre gritó mientras se levantaba y cargaba hacia Percy.

El hombre trato salvajemente de golpear a Percy, apuntando a su cara. Pero Percy se movió hacia un lado y empujó al hombre más o menos al suelo. Un gemido suave en la esquina de la sala llamó la atención de Percy. Una niña con el pelo rubio y ojos grises lo miraba con miedo evidente en su rostro. Percy sintió un nudo en el estómago. La niña se veía exactamente como Annabeth, excepto que eran un par de años más joven que cuando se conocieron. Entonces Percy miró a la cara de la chica un poco más de cerca. El lado izquierdo de su cara estaba muy magullada. Su ojo estaba cerrado por la hinchazón. Su labio partido y todavía sangrando.

Cuando Percy miró a la chica sintió que perdía el control de su ira. Mientras que Percy estaba distraído, el hombre envío un golpe duro a lado de la cara de Percy, lo que le hizo tambalearse un poco. Percy se tambaleó, pero resultó que el hombre trató de golpearlo de nuevo. Percy cogió el puño con la mano antes de dejar que su mano estallara en llamas. El hombre gritó de dolor mientras su cuerpo se estaba quemando. Percy le soltó la mano y lanzó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del hombre, con la mano aún en llamas.

El hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, donde se agarró la mano quemada. Otro gemido suave llamó la atención de Percy. El corazón de Percy dolía cuando la chica lo miró con temor y reverencia.

"Date la vuelta y escóndete. Estoy aquí para ayudar." Percy dijo en voz baja. Los ojos de la muchacha se agrandaron y se escondió detrás de una silla.

Percy se volvió hacia el hombre, su padre asumió, y frunció el ceño. El quería tomarse un tiempo con este tipo, pero por el bien de la chica que sabía que tenía que ser rápido. Ya estaba bastante asustada.

Percy se acercó al hombre encogido y lo tiró a sus pies antes de caerlo detrás de él y envolver sus brazos y manos alrededor de la cabeza y el cuello del hombre. En un rápido movimiento le rompió el cuello del hombre sin esfuerzo.

"Voy a tener que decirle a mi primo que se asegúrate de hacerle frente a las peores castigos que Hades tiene para ofrecer." Percy murmuró mientras dejaba caer ahora el cadáver del hombre.

Percy agarró el hombro inerte del hombre y su cuerpo lo teletransporto a otra habitación. Luego se volvió hacia la silla donde la niña se escondía detrás. Percy hizo lentamente su camino más cercano antes de tomar asiento en el piso a un metro de distancia de la silla.

"¿Cloe?" Le preguntó en voz baja. Apareció una mano temblorosa en la parte superior de la silla antes de que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas mientras la chica lo miraba por encima de la silla.

"No voy a hacerte daño Cloe, me enviaron aquí para ayudarte." Percy dijo en voz baja.

"Estás mintiendo. Vas a hacerme daño al igual que mi tío lo hizo." Cloe gimió.

Percy se sentó en su lugar mirando tristemente al tembloroso cuerpo de la joven escondida detrás de la silla.

"Cloe, tu mamá me mandó a llevarte lejos de aquí. Ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, ella me envió a que te lleve a un lugar seguro." Percy dijo lentamente.

"Estas mintiendo. Mi mamá está muerta. Ella murió antes de que mi papá muriera." Cloe le respondió de nuevo con voz temblorosa.

Percy negó con la cabeza, "Eso no es cierto Cloe. Tu mamá es muy especial. Ella es tan especial que no se le permite estar cerca de ti o tu papá. Pero ella me mandó a traerte a su hermana. Ella tiene un grupo de las niñas que son como tú. "

"¿Qué quieres decir con especial?" Cloe le preguntó mientras ella se asomó por detrás de la silla un poco.

Percy le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, "Tu mamá es una diosa. Pero a los dioses y las diosas no se les permite visitar a sus hijos. Es por eso que envían a personas como yo para llevarlos lugares donde puedan estar a salvo."

La niña miró a Percy críticamente, sus ojos grises analizaban sus palabras para ver si podía recoger una mentira. El estómago de Percy se retorció dolorosamente. La chica lo estaba analizando exactamente como Annabeth lo hacia.

"¿Me prometes que no me harás daño?" Cloe le preguntó tímidamente.

Percy asintió con la cabeza, "¿Tienes hambre Cloe?" Percy preguntó mientras miraba al delgado y frágil cuerpo de la niña. Los ojos de Cloe se abrieron antes de que poco a poco salió de detrás de la silla y dio unos pasos tentativos hacia Percy.

"¿Qué te gustaría comer? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita en el mundo?" Percy preguntó en voz baja mientras la chica se sentó en el suelo con cautela a unos metros de él.

"Macarrones con queso." Cloe susurró. Percy asintió con la cabeza y sonrió antes de que él le dio una palmada y junto las manos suavemente. Un gran plato de macarrones con queso apareció delante de Cloe junto con un tenedor y un vaso grande de agua.

Los ojos de Cloe se abrieron: "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

Percy sonrió, "Te lo dije, tu madre es una diosa igual que mi papá es un dios. Pero tengo un trabajo especial en el que ayudo a encontrar a personas como nosotros y traerlos a un lugar donde estarán seguros. Debido a mi trabajo, algunos de los otros dioses y diosas me dieron poderes especiales para ayudar. Ese es uno de ellos. "

Cloe miró con recelo a Percy mientras hablaba. Ella tímidamente tomó el tenedor antes de tomar un bocado de la comida. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara antes de que ella comenzó a comer más rápido. Percy se sentía bien cuando la cara de la chica se contorsionó en una sonrisa mientras comía el resto de la comida. Una vez que terminó, Cloe miró a Percy de nuevo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Ella preguntó con nerviosismo.

Percy sonrió: "Ahora te llevó a tu tía. Ella es una señora muy agradable que dedica su vida a ayudar a las niñas. Después de eso, puedes quedarte con ella o ir a un campamento para personas como nosotros."

Cloe asintió con la cabeza: "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿A dónde vas?"

Percy la miró un poco sorprendido, " A ayudar a alguien más."

La cara de Cloe cayó pero asintió.

Percy miró con tristeza, "¿Hey Cloe?" Ella lo miró inquisitivamente.

"Mi nombre es Percy. Quiero hacer algo para ayudar a tu rostro. Puedes tener un poco de miedo al principio, pero te prometo que no te haré daño." Él dijo amablemente.

Cloe miró nerviosamente, pero asintió con la cabeza. Percy sacó una botella de agua de la mochila. La destapó y deseó que el agua saliera de la botella.

Los ojos de Cloe se agrandaron y se arrastró de vuelta a unos pocos metros.

"No voy a hacerte daño Cloe, esto ayudará a tu cara, pero tienes que confiar en mí." Percy explicó.

Cloe miró a Percy de cerca antes de asentir. Percy se arrastró junto a la chica nerviosa. Él llevó lentamente su mano y tocó el costado de su rostro y quiso que el agua curara sus heridas y moretones. Después de un minuto Percy envío el agua por la puerta rota y al porche.

Cloe se acercó y se tocó la cara tímidamente. Su rostro se contorsionó en una expresión de asombro antes de que se lanzó hacia delante envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Percy y hundió su cara en su hombro. Percy sonrió. Lentamente se puso de pie y se llevó a la niña de la casa. Él decidió que ya había tenido suficientes sorpresas por un día y que podrían hacer por lo menos algo de viaje a pie.

Para el resto del día Percy llevaba a Cloe hacia Chicago. Después de un rato, Cloe perdió su nerviosismo y se subió a los hombros de Percy mientras caminaban. Percy explicó todo sobre los dioses, que ella tomó sorprendentemente bien. Percy se enteró de que sólo tenía siete años de edad y que su padre había sido un autor, pero murió en un accidente de coche. Después de que su padre murió, ella fue enviada a vivir con su tío, que estaba muy bien para el primer año, pero después de que recibió el dinero del seguro de vida de su hermano salió corriendo se convirtió en malo y cruel. Empezó a beber mucho y luego comenzó a golpear a Cloe, culpándola por que el no tenia dinero o una esposa. Percy se sintió aliviado al saber que nunca la había tocado sexualmente.

Se detuvieron para pasar la noche cerca de la frontera de Colorado y Kansas. Percy hizo una fogata y cenó con Cloe. Después de la cena, Cloe se quedó dormida apoyada en Percy. Percy la levantó en brazos para ponerla en la cama cuando un mensaje Iris apareció detrás de él.

"Perseo?" Artemisa lo llamó, casi le da a Percy un accidente cerebrovascular.

Percy miró con los ojos abiertos a Artemisa que lo miraba inquisitivamente.

"Un minuto Artemisa. Permíteme que la ponga en la cama. Enseguida vuelvo." Percy dijo en voz baja. Artemisa lo miró con extrañeza antes de asentir.

Un minuto más tarde regresó a la espera de una diosa de la caza con los ojos estrechos. "¿Qué?" Preguntó confundido.

"Dijiste que estarías aquí hoy. ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Artemisa.

"Oh, lo siento. Me tomó un tiempo para conseguir que confiara en mí. Ella no estaba en buenas condiciones cuando llegué allí. Yo no quería abrumarla teletransportandola en un destello de llamas, así que decidí caminar en el día y luego nos presentaremos mañana. Lo siento ". Percy explicó.

Artemisa miró a Percy con curiosidad, "¿Está bien?"

Percy asintió: "Sí, ella estaba muy magullada y maltratada cuando llegué allí. Afortunadamente nada sin embargo."

Artemisa sonrió, con alivio. "¿Así que entraras en el campamento mañana?" Ella preguntó.

Percy asintió: "Sí, voy a estar allí en la mañana, una vez que le explique la teletransportare a ella. Por favor asegúrese de que las cazadoras no sean demasiado agresivas, ella está muy nerviosa y tímida."

Artemisa entrecerró los ojos, "Mis cazadoras nunca actuar así hacia una chica."

Percy se rió entre dientes, "Me refería a mí. Ella no tiene que venir conmigo esquivando andanadas de flechas de plata por traerla al campamento."

Artemisa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza: "Yo los mantendré tranquilas. ¿Qué edad tiene la niña?"

"Ella es una hija de Atenea y tiene siete." Percy respondió, con la voz quebrada un poco cuando habló.

Artemisa miró con simpatía pero cuando miró a la cara de Percy decidió no decir nada.

"Está bien Percy, yo sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien." Artemisa dijo mientras se preparaba para deslizar la mano a través del mensaje.

"Espera, Artemisa." Percy dijo deteniéndola a mediado del golpe. Artemisa miró inquisitivamente.

"Creo que ya se rompió nuestro acuerdo." Percy dijo sonriendo.

Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron antes de que se estrecharon a Percy, "Percy ni siquiera ..." Artemisa comenzó antes de que Percy la cortó.

"No te preocupes Artemisa. Voy a dejar solo este desliz. Soy demasiado "increíble", como tu y Apolo dirían, para mantenerlo en tu contra." Percy dijo sonriéndole antes de pasada la mano por el mensaje antes de que ella pudiera replicar. Lo último que vio Percy fue una diosa de la caza con el ceño fruncido mirando a él antes de que la imagen desapareció.

Percy se rió para sus adentros antes de subir a la tienda para dormir por la noche.

Percy se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un desastre de pelo rubio en su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que Cloe se había subido arriba de el en la noche. Percy sonrió cuando miró a la niña. Se veía tan inocente y pacífica. Percy frunció el ceño cuando pensaba en su tío. Tendría que asegurarse de que Nico comprobara su castigo en el mundo terrenal. Cualquier persona que podría llegar a lastimar a una niña como esa, merece lo peor de lo peor en los campos de castigo. Percy fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que la niña se movió. Ella abrió los ojos antes de que se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que había abrazado a Percy en la noche.

"Yo ... yo solo l .. lo siento Percy." Dijo antes de que Percy la interrumpió con una sonrisa cálida.

"No hay nada de que disculparse Cloe. Tú no has hecho nada malo. Ahora, ¿qué te gustaría para el desayuno? Es tu elección una vez más." Percy dijo amablemente.

Cloe sonrió ante de que su rostro se transformó en un ser reflexivo, "Um ... ¿Qué tal panqueques, tocino y fruta con un poco de jugo de naranja?" Ella respondió con timidez.

Percy asintió y dio una palmada, dos placas apareció delante de ellos, casi exactamente como había ordenado Cloe.

"¿Um ... Percy?¿Los panqueques son azules?" Ella preguntó confundida.

Percy sonrió con tristeza: "Lo siento, es un hábito. Mi mamá siempre hacia comida azul, así que es lo que hago ahora. Te daré algunos más normales."

"No, está bien. Estaba confundida." Ella dijo mientras tomaba un bocado. Su rostro se transformó a uno sorprendido antes de que ella sonrió.

"¡Son increíbles Percy!" Ella dijo con entusiasmo. Percy sonrió, "Bueno. Ahora a comer. Hoy terminamos nuestro viaje."

Cloe asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su comida. Una vez que el desayuno había terminado y Percy tenía todo empacado se sentó en un tronco y le indicó a Cloe que se uniera a él.

"Cloe, hoy no vamos a caminar. Tengo una manera diferente de llegar a diferentes lugares, pero necesito que confíes en mí." Percy explicó.

Cloe asintió, "Confío en ti Percy." Ella dijo con confianza.

Percy estaba sorprendido, pero asintió con la cabeza: "Bueno, vamos a teletransportarnos. Básicamente necesito que cierres los ojos y tomes mi mano. Podrías sentirlo un poco raro pero sólo durará un segundo. Cuando se termine estaremos donde tenemos que ir. " Percy explicó.

Cloe asintió con la cabeza, pero luego miró confundido, "¿Por qué no hicimos eso ayer?"

Percy se encogió de hombros, "Todo era nuevo para ti y yo no quería asustarte."

Los ojos de Cloe se abrieron antes de que abrazo a Percy con fuerza, "Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo Percy." Ella dijo en voz baja.

Percy sonrió, "Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar la forma en que me veo. No te preocupes. Tu tía sabe realmente como soy. Y voy a mostrarle a todos mi verdadera apariencia después, pero primero voy a traerte a Artemisa. Ella hablará con tigo acerca de todo. "

Cloe asintió con la cabeza, pero se veía preocupada, "¿Quieres venir conmigo Percy? Yo no quiero ir por mi cuenta." Ella preguntó suplicante.

Percy quiso negarse, pero una mirada a su rostro suplicante y él se derritió.

"Bueno voy a ir contigo hasta que te sientas cómoda con Artemisa. No te preocupes. Ella es muy agradable y es una amiga mía." Respondió Percy.

Cloe asintió alegremente. Percy le agarró la mano: "Está bien cierra los ojos. No las abras hasta que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?"

Cloe cerró los ojos y asintió. Desaparecieron en un destello de llamas y reaparecieron unos pocos cientos de metros de distancia del campamento de Artemisa.

"Está bien, puedes abrir los ojos." Dijo Percy.

Cloe abrió los ojos y sonrió: "Eso se sintió raro." Percy se echó a reír antes de que su rostro se puso serio: "Está bien, voy a cambiar mi apariencia. No te preocupes que es sólo temporal y sigo siendo yo".

Cloe asintió y Percy chasqueó los dedos. Sus ojos y su pelo se volvieron marrón. Su rostro cambió ligeramente, pero aún se podía decir quien era si se supieran su verdadera identidad.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Cloe preguntó sorprendida.

Percy se rió entre dientes, "Otra poder especial que los dioses me dieron para ayudar a rescatar a gente como nosotros."

Percy se volvió hacia el campamento de las cazadoras y caminaron. Al cabo de unos metros, sintió un pequeño desliz en su mano. Miró a Cloe y vio lo nerviosa que estaba. Percy le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, sosteniendo su mano cómodamente.

Después de unos minutos, una flecha de plata voló a la cabeza de Percy que le obligó a agacharse. Cloe se escondió detrás de Percy, temblando ligeramente. Percy vio a unas cazadoras se acercaban con sus arcos hacia fuera y dirigidos hacia él.

Percy gruñó. Él entrecerró los ojos a las cazadoras y se congelaron donde estaban. Percy las hizo subir unos metros del suelo, controlando el agua en la sangre. Artemisa se lanzó hacia delante de Percy y le dio una mirada de enojo. Percy dio a conocer a las cazadoras y luego hizo un gesto hacia la flecha incrustada en el árbol detrás de él. Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron antes de que ella se dio la vuelta hacia sus cazadoras.

"Phoebe" Ella gruñó. "Te dije que lo dejaras pasar. Acabas de ganarte el servicio de lavandería por los próximos 6 meses." Artemisa dijo antes de pasar a las otras dos cazadoras. "Vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo a menos que quieran unirse a Phoebe."

Phoebe miró enfadada, pero se fue después de enviar a Percy una mirada asesina, junto con los otras dos cazadoras.

"Lo siento Percy. Phoebe tiene problemas siguiendo órdenes cuando se trata de hombres." Artemisa dijo en tono de disculpa.

Percy asintió y se arrodilló junto a la niña ahora muy asustada de siete años.

"No te preocupes Cloe, Artemisa es mi amiga. Sólo vamos a ir a hablar con ella en su tienda." Percy dijo tranquilizadoramente.

Cloe miró a Artemisa que se parecía a una niña de doce años y volvió a mirar a Percy nerviosa pero asintió. Ella tomó la mano de Percy como si fuera su salvavidas mientras entraban en el campamento de las cazadoras.

Artemisa se dirigió a una cazadora que en ese momento estaba mirando a Percy, "Atalanta, ve por Thalia y envíala a mi tienda. Que nadie más entre a menos que yo, la llame."

Atalanta miró a Percy con disgusto antes de asentir y los dejo para encontrar Thalia. Artemisa dirigió a Percy y Cloe a su tienda, mientras esperaban a Thalia.

Cuando Thalia entró ella se sorprendió al encontrar al hombre del día anterior en su tienda de campaña, "Lady Artemisa, ¿por qué está aquí?"

Artemisa se rió de Thalia, "Él trajo a otra niña al campamento. Ahora Thalia necesito que te a controlas a ti misma hasta que hable con Blake aquí solo. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Thalia miró confundida, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Artemisa sonrió: "Recuerda, esto es una orden Thalia." Dijo antes de asentir a Percy.

"Thals lo siento." Percy dijo en tono de disculpa antes de chasquear los dedos.

Los ojos de Thalia se abrieron antes de que las lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos y ella abordo a Percy en un abrazo. Percy le sonrió a su prima. La había echado mucho de menos.

Después de un minuto, Thalia se retiro de Percy, su mirada de felicidad cambio a una de ira.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Thalia demandó.

"Ahora no Thalia. Ya te explicara Percy por su cuenta. Pero por ahora, tenemos una nueva amiga con nosotros." Artemisa dijo señalando a la niña de siete años con los ojos abiertos. Cuando todo el mundo la miraba ella rápidamente tomó la mano de Percy y se escondió detrás de su pierna.

Percy se arrodilló y con cuidado la sacó delante de él.

"Cloe, ella es mi amiga Artemisa. Y ella es mi prima Thalia. Ambos están muy bien y no dejar que nadie te haga daño." Percy dijo en voz baja.

Cloe asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Artemisa y Thalia, que le sonrieron amablemente.

"Artemisa va a hablar con usted acerca de lo que quieres hacer a partir de aquí." Percy le explicó suavemente. Cloe asintió con la cabeza, pero agarró con fuerza la mano de Percy. Percy miró a Artemisa que le dio una inclinación de cabeza, haciéndole saber que estaba bien para quedarse.

Artemisa le explicó lo que era la caza y luego le ofreció a Cloe un lugar dentro de ella.

Cloe miró a Artemisa luego de vuelta a Percy, "No lo sé. Esas chicas trataron de herir a Percy. No me gusta eso. Percy me salvó y se hizo cargo de mí."

Percy sonrió, "No te preocupes por eso. Simplemente no sabían que era yo. Son realmente muy agradables. Ellos pensaron que podría haber estado tratando de hacerte daño."

Cloe asintió con la cabeza, pero aún se veía insegura, "¿Voy a llegar a verte Percy?" Le preguntó en voz baja.

Artemisa sonrió cálidamente, "Sí, por supuesto que sí. Percy es el único chico que se le permite venir aquí. Él puede venir a visitarte cuando quieras."

Percy la miró sorprendido, pero sonrió un poco. Cloe se volvió a Percy, "¿Quieres venir a visitarme?" Ella preguntó con nerviosismo.

Percy asintió con la cabeza mientras sostenía su mano: "Voy a venir a visitarte tanto como me sea posible. Una vez que te instales, Lady Artemisa te mostrará cómo enviar Mensajes Iris a alguien. Así que si quieres que vaya a visitarte puedes mandarme un mensaje y yo te are saber cuando voy a llegar tan pronto como me sea posible. " Percy dijo antes de que él metió la mano en su mochila y sacó una pequeña bolsa y se la puso en la mano. Cloe lo miró confundida, pero Percy sonrió y sacó un dracma de la bolsa.

"Se trata de un dracma. Te mostrarán cómo usarlas cuando te enseñen a mandar Mensajes Iris, pero sólo necesitas una de estas para enviarme un mensaje. Hay unas 50 en esta bolsa. Estas deberían durarte un tiempo, pero si alguna vez te queda pocas te daré más para que siempre me puedas mandar un mensaje si es necesario ". Percy explicó.

Cloe lo miró y sonrió antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Percy. Percy miró hacia arriba para ver que Thalia le sonreía, pero sabía que todavía tendría que pagar. Miró a Artemisa para encontrarla mirando con extrañeza. Ella lo miró con una mezcla de choque, temor, alegría y algo que Percy no pudo identificar.

Cuando Cloe finalmente soltó a Percy se volvió hacia Artemisa sonriendo: "Bueno, me uniré a Lady Artemisa." Artemisa y Thalia le sonrieron felizmente a ella.

"Yo te mostraré los alrededores del campamento y te presentare a algunas de tus nuevas hermanas." Artemisa dijo amablemente mientras conducía a Cloe hacia la entrada de la tienda. Cloe se detuvo en la entrada de la tienda.

"Espera, ¿Percy todavía no te iras?" Ella preguntó preocupada.

"No me iré sin decirte adiós, te lo prometo." Percy dijo ganándose una mirada de alivio de Cloe. Artemisa finalmente llevó a Cloe fuera de la tienda. Percy se volvió a Thalía sólo para volar unos metros con una tensión masiva de electricidad.

"Cinco años, Cabeza de Kelp. Cinco años que desapareces sin una palabra. Será mejor que estuvieras en un estado de coma o podría matarte yo misma." Thalia gruñó.

Percy se levanto del suelo y miró a Thalia en tono de disculpa: "Lo siento Thalia. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para superar algunas cosas."

Thalia le entrecerró los ojos a él y lo zapping de nuevo, "¿Crees que eres el único molesto por lo de Annabeth? me dolió aún peor cuando desapareciste después de enterarme de que la amistad de una de mis mejores amigas era una puta mentira, y luego yo tenía que perder a mi otro mejor amigo porque no quería hablar. Me podrías haber ayudado. " Thalia gritó con enojo, pero había lágrimas en sus ojos cuando ella gritó.

La cabeza de Percy cayó en vergüenza: "Yo lo siento Thals. Hubo algunas otras cosas que hizo Annabeth que necesitaba superar." Percy dijo en voz baja.

Thalia entrecerró los ojos, "¿Y qué sería eso?" Ella preguntó con enojo.

Percy la miró con lágrimas en los ojos: "Ella mató a mi mamá y a Paúl." Dijo con voz casi inaudible, pero Thalia lo escuchó y se quedó boquiabierta. Ella se lanzó hacia delante y tiró a Percy en un fuerte abrazo.

"Lo siento mucho Percy, yo no lo sabía." Ella dijo con tristeza mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Percy sólo abrazó a su prima más fuerte cuando finalmente lo dejó un poco el dolor que había estado llevando a cabo. La única otra persona con la que había llorado al respecto era Hera. Pero Thalia era como una hermana para él y él la necesita a su espalda en su vida. Después de unos minutos Percy retrocedió, sus lágrimas se tornaron.

"Lo siento Thals. No te debería haber quitado fuera de mi vida. Estaba tan perdido por un tiempo." Dijo con tristeza.

Thalia negó con la cabeza, "No importa Cabeza de Kelp. Sólo estoy feliz de saber que estás bien y ahora está de vuelta."

Percy le dio una sonrisa triste, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Necesito encontrar a Nico también. Echo de menos al pequeña gótico." Percy dijo con una sonrisa.

Thalia sonrió, feliz de que Percy parecía estar un poco más cerca del viejo Percy.

"Me envía un Mensaje Iris una vez a la semana para ver si encontraba alguna pista de dónde te encontrabas. Estoy seguro de que una vez que sepa que estás aquí, no dudaría en volver a entrar en el campamento, incluso si termina con flechas en lugares donde el sol no brilla ". Thalia dijo riendo de nuevo.

Thalia y Percy se atraparos en las próximas par de horas dentro de la tienda de Artemisa. Percy le explicó lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos cinco años. Dejó de lado la parte acerca de los romanos y la parte de Hera, decidiendo que eso última era mejor guardarlo para otro momento. También tenia algo que discutir con Artemisa sobre el campamento romano. Ambos salieron de la tienda al mediodía, ya que era la hora del almuerzo. Percy se acercó con su prima al campamento para recibir un montón de miradas y susurros conmocionado silencio al pasar. Cuando llegaron a la zona en la las cazadoras comían, Cloe estaba esperando felizmente a Percy.

"¡Percy! ¡Percy! Muchas gracias por traerme aquí. Todo el mundo es muy agradable tal como lo dijiste. Incluso me dieron un arco y me van a enseñar a disparar después de la comida." Cloe dijo emocionada.

Percy se echó a reír y le sonrió a su emoción.

Todas las cazadoras comenzaron a mirar a Percy extrañamente por lo que Cloe había dicho. Estaban confundidas. Percy no le había dicho. Artemisa notó sus miradas y reunió la atención de todos.

"Niñas, el hombre que vieron ayer y hoy no era un extraño, después de todo. En realidad fue Percy. Él sólo disfrazaba su aspecto, por que decidió mantener su identidad en secreto." Artemisa explicó.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes que esconder, muchacho?" Phoebe lo miró con desprecio.

"Eso es suficiente Phoebe. Percy debe ser tratada con respeto. Será bienvenido a volver a nuestro campamento cuando quiera y él continuará trayendo nuevas reclutas cuando las encuentre." Artemisa dijo con severidad-.

"Percy, ¿vas a quedarte para el almuerzo?" Cloe preguntó esperanzada.

Percy la miró antes de mirar a las cazadoras. Algunas parecían bien con la idea mientras que otros no estaban contentas con la idea de un muchacho coma con ellas. Phoebe lo estaba mirando con disgusto que causo que Percy suspirara.

"Hoy no puedo Cloe, lo siento. Quizá la próxima vez me quedaré." Percy dijo mientras miraba a Phoebe.

Cloe la miró molesta cuando Percy dijo que no podía, algo que le rompió el corazón. Percy se arrodilló a su lado y le susurró algo al oído. Cloe le sonrió y le susurró algo a cambio. Percy dio una palmada, produciendo otro plato de macarrones con queso con una rebanada grande de sandía en la mesa delante de Cloe.

"Lo siento, no puedo hablar mas Thals. Quizá la próxima vez haya un poco menos de tensión." Percy dijo mientras miraba a Phoebe otra vez ,ella todavía lo estaba mirando. "Tengo que ir a buscar a Nico de todos modos. Mándame MI si quieres hablar de nuevo."

Percy se volvió hacia Artemisa, "Gracias por no dejar que me maten mientras entraba a tu campamento. Te enviare un MI cuando encuentre a otra chica para llevar a la caza."

Artemisa y Thalia parecía que estaban a punto de protestar, pero Percy les dio una pequeña sonrisa y desapareció en un destello de llamas antes de que pudieran decir nada. Lo último que vio Percy fue a Thalia volviéndose a Phoebe con una mirada asesina en su rostro.


	6. Otra Misión y una Reunión

**No soy dueña de PJO ni HoO y la historia no es mía es de Anaklusmos14**

Capítulo 6: Otra misión y una Reunión

Cuando Percy dejó el campamento de los cazadores se teletransportó a sí mismo a Los Ángeles. Pensó que ahora sería un buen momento como cualquier otro para encontrar a su primo Nico. Él apareció en frente de los estudios de grabación de DOA. Percy estaba esperando que conseguirle a Hades su trono le haya dado el permiso para entrar en los dominios de su tío. No estaba seguro, pero decidió que si sólo se teletransportaba Hades se enojaría. Percy entró en el edificio y se dirigió directamente a Caronte, que estaba leyendo una revista detrás de su escritorio.

"Perseo Jackson, todavía no estás muerto, ¿qué puede hacer por ti?" Caronte respondió después de bajar su revista para examinar al semidiós frente a él.

Percy sonrió, "Estas en lo correcto como siempre Caronte. Necesito que me lleves a los infiernos".

"Tus posibilidades de salir con vida no son muy buenas. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir?" Caronte preguntó con cautela.

"Voy a tomar mis posibilidades." Percy dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa de dracmas de su mochila. Los ojos de Caronte se abrieron a la vista de las dracmas. Percy dejó caer la bolsa sobre la mesa y miró a Caronte expectantemente.

La cara esquelética de Caronte se transformó en una amplia sonrisa: "Muy bien Jackson, ven por aquí."

Percy siguió a Caronte como él lo llevó hasta el río Estigio. Cabalgaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la otra orilla.

"Buena suerte Jackson. Espero que nos veamos otra vez." Caronte dijo mientras Percy bajó del bote al dominio de Hades. Percy se acercó a las líneas del juicio hasta que llegó a su primer obstáculo, Cerberus. Percy decidió saltarse los juegos y se teletransporto a las puertas del Palacio de Hades. En el momento en que apareció, tres figuras demoníacas lo miraron desde lo alto de las puertas.

"Perseo Jackson, ¿eres realmente tan tonto como para venir aquí por tu propia voluntad?" Alecto dijo entre dientes mientras miraba a Percy con ojos hambrientos.

Percy se encogió de hombros: "Necesito hablar con el Lord Hades. Este era el camino más fácil."

Alecto miró a Percy por un minuto antes de fruncir el ceño, "Es tu día de suerte Jackson, Lord Hades te ha permitido la entrada a su palacio."

Las puertas poco a poco se abrieron para que Percy pudiera entrar.

Él se dirigió a la sala del trono donde encontró a Hades mirándolo con curiosidad. Percy se acercó a su tío y se inclinó.

"Así que Perseo, ¿que es tan importante que has venido hasta aquí para hablar conmigo?" Hades les pide.

"Estaba esperando para que me digas donde esta Nico. He oído que ha estado buscándome y me di cuenta de que era hora de que sepa dónde he estado." Respondió Percy.

Hades asintió: "Sí, ha sido muy persistente en tu búsqueda para encontrarte. Supongo que ¿no quieres volver al campamento para encontrarlo?"

Percy asintió y Hades hizo un gesto con la mano. Nico apareció frente a su padre y lo miró inquisitivamente. Hades hizo un gesto a Percy. Los ojos de Nico se abrieron antes de que se acercó a Percy y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Percy?" Nico le preguntó una vez que dejó a Percy ir, y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Percy sonrió, "Buscarte a ti obviamente. Me llevaron al Olimpo anoche y acabo de dejar el campamento de las cazadoras para visitar a Thalia."

Nico se volvió para mirar con enojo a su padre, pero Percy habló primero: "Todos los dioses juraron por el Estigio no hablar de dónde estaba. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a mis dos mejores amigos."

Nico asintió y sonrió, "¿Vienes al campamento?" Él preguntó esperanzado.

Percy negó con la cabeza: "Vamos a ir a buscar algo de comida. Te lo explicaré todo mientras comemos."

Nico asintió en respuesta.

Percy se volvió hacia Hades: "Gracias tío. No voy a entrar en tu dominio sin tu permiso de nuevo."

Hades negó con la cabeza, "Está bien Perseo, tienes mi permiso para entrar en cualquier momento. Te lo debo por devolverme mi trono."

Percy asintió y se inclinó rápidamente antes de dejar que Nico le agarrara el hombro y viajaran sombra hacia un montón de restaurantes en un centro comercial en Los Ángeles.

Después de agarraron un poco de comida, Nico miró a Percy expectantemente. Percy lo miró en tono de disculpa: "Lo siento por nunca dejarte saber dónde estaba, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para ocuparme de algunas cosas."

Nico asintió con tristeza: "Sí, me enteré de tu madre y Paúl después de la guerra. Me aseguré de que fueran puestos en los Elíseos de inmediato."

"¿Ellos no llegaron de inmediato?" Percy preguntó enojado.

Nico negó con la cabeza: "Tu mamá lo hizo, pero Paúl fue enviado a Gamón. Le dije a mi papá y el hizo el cambio de inmediato."

Percy miró a su primo con agradecimiento: "Gracias Nico. Te lo debo a ti y a tu padre." Percy dijo tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control.

Nico asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar a Percy, "Hermano, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Y qué pasó con tus ojos? Tienen rayas de ... eso es color marrón?"

Percy sonrió, "Tuve una accidente hace cinco años."

Nico miró a Percy lo que le hizo reír. Percy le dijo a Nico todo, de ser campeón de Hera y Hestia para rescatar a los semidioses, él le habló de que Hera lo adopto, lo que provocó que los ojos de Nico se abrieran. Lo único que quedó fuera fue el campamento romano.

"¿Hera te adoptó?" Nico le preguntó con incredulidad.

Percy asintió y explicó todo lo que Hera hizo por él, mencionando cómo quería ir al Tártaro sólo para tener la oportunidad de conseguir un poco de venganza por su madre. Nico se limitó a escuchar en estado de shock, mientras que Percy le explicó todo.

"Así que ahora rescatas a los semidioses que Hera y Hestia te envían." Preguntó Nico.

Percy asintió.

"Amigo, ¿por qué consigues un trabajo tan enfermo? Campamento chupa ahora que no estás allí. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en el mundo terrenal, pero cuando voy al campamento, sopla". Nico se quejó causando que Percy riera.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo a la siguiente? Hay una chica en Washington que tengo que rescatar. No estoy seguro de cual es su situación sin embargo." Preguntó Percy.

"¿Qué quieres decir con situación?" Nico preguntó confundido.

Percy se encogió de hombros, "Si son niñas que tienen problemas con los hombres las llevo a las cazadoras. Si son niños o no tienen miedo de los hombres, yo los traigo al campamento."

Nico asintió con la cabeza, "¿Y qué pasa con los familiares? Dudo que los dejes ir a todos en paz."

Percy sonrió, "Depende de lo que hagan. Si no son más que malos padres me llevo a los niños tan pacíficamente como puedo. Si son abusivos ... así que vamos a decir que no habrá nadie que valla por las chicas una vez que las tomo ".

La mandíbula de Nico cayó, "¿Matas mortales?" Le preguntó con incredulidad.

Percy se encogió de hombros: "Si se lo merecen, entonces sí. Si no, entonces yo trato de ser lo más pacíficamente posible. Pero sí, al igual que ayer me llevé una chica a las cazadoras que habían sido golpeadas por su tío. Ella tenía siete años Nico. No me gusta matar gente, pero no me arrepiento de poner fin a la vida de ese tipo ".

Nico miró a su primo con sorpresa, pero asintió con la cabeza, "No, hermano, no estoy diciendo que no deberías. Estaba sorprendido. Esa gente no merece misericordia."

Percy le dio a su primo una pequeña sonrisa, "¿Así que quieres venir conmigo?"

Nico sonrió, "Por supuesto hermano te he extrañado... He estado esperando pasar el rato contigo durante cinco años, si se tiene que salvar a una chica de una mala situación, entonces mejor."

Percy sonrió, "Bueno pero lo siento Nico, no debí de desaparecer de ti y Thalia durante tanto tiempo;. Debería por lo menos haber dejado que los dos supieran que yo estaba bien." Dijo en tono de disculpa.

Nico negó con la cabeza: "Nada de eso hermano, era fresco. Esto es como la muerte de Bianca. Sólo necesitabas un poco de tiempo. No te preocupes por eso. Es sólo que es bueno tenerte de vuelta."

Percy sonrió, "Bien entonces, vamos." Percy dijo mientras agarraba el hombro de Nico y desaparecieron en un destello de llamas.

Los dos reaparecieron fuera de la ciudad de Olimpia, Washington.

"Wow, eso es tan rudo". Nico dijo celosamente haciendo que Percy sonriera.

"Amigo, puedes viajar sombra, no quiero ni oírlo." Percy respondió.

Nico sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír: "Entonces, ¿dónde estamos?"

"Olimpia, Washington." Respondió Percy.

Nico resopló: "Por supuesto un semidiós vive en una ciudad llamada Olimpia. Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?"

"Calle Cruz 415 " Dijo Percy.

"¿Sabes dónde vas?" Preguntó Nico.

"No, así que vamos a empezar a movernos, podríamos tardar un poco." Percy respondió como él comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad con Nico en sus talones.

Mientras caminaban, Nico le dijo a Percy sobre todo lo que ha sucedido en el Campamento Mestizo durante su ausencia. Nico le habló de Rachel convirtiéndose en el nuevo oráculo y luego brotar la próxima gran profecía.

"¿Qué dice la profecía?" Percy preguntó con cautela.

_"Siete mestizos responderán al llamado._

_Bajo la tormenta o el fuego, el mundo caerá._

_Un juramento que se mantendrá con un último aliento,_

_Y los enemigos en armas ante las puertas de la muerte "._

Nico recito. Percy se tensó un poco después de escuchar la profecía. Él oró que no lo implica, pero a los hados no les parecía darle un respiro.

"Es allí" Nico anunció rompiendo a Percy de sus pensamientos.

Percy miró hacia arriba y vio la señal de la calle Cruz. La primera casa fue el número 40. Comenzaron a caminar por la calle para encontrar la casa.

"Entonces, ¿cómo hacemos esto exactamente?" Nico preguntó con curiosidad.

Percy sonrió, "Depende de la situación. Sólo tienes que seguir mi ejemplo."

Caminaron unos minutos más antes de llegar a un vertedero de decadencia parecido a una casa. Percy miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba cerca. Cuando no vio a nadie, se volvió hacia Nico. "Ya que estás aquí, vamos a utilizar tus talentos a nuestro favor."

Nico esperó a que Percy continuara.

"Viaja sombra dentro y ve lo que esta pasando. Permanece oculto en las sombras y luego vienes a buscarme. Pensaremos qué hacer una vez que sepamos lo que está pasando." Percy explicó.

Nico asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia una sombra. Percy esperó unos minutos antes de que Nico salió de una sombra a su lado, con el ceño fruncido. Percy lo miró expectantemente.

"Hay dos hombres en su interior. La niña está arriba pero tiene algunas contusiones en la cara. Ella mira alrededor de diez u once años. Hay un candado en la puerta. Está encerrada en su interior." Nico explicó, su único ceño profundizado.

Percy entrecerró los ojos, "Está bien, entonces, bastante fácil."

Nico esperó a que Percy continuara, pero Percy había terminado y se acercó a la casa. En lugar de llamar simplemente abrió la puerta y entró, Nico iba un par de pasos atrás.

Percy entró y vio a los dos hombres sentados en la sala de estar bebiendo.

"Hey ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Uno de los hombres le preguntó mientras se levantaba.

"¿Quién es la chica de arriba?" Percy respondió con hielo en su voz.

El hombre pareció sorprendido, "Es mi hijastra. ¿Y que?"

"¿Por qué está encerrada dentro?" Percy gruñó.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo maldito." El hombre replicó mientras él rompió la botella de cerveza y sostuvo los restos irregulares amenazadoramente.

Percy se echó a reír con humor, "Buena suerte con eso."

El amigo del hombre se levantó de un salto, pero Nico apareció en una sombra detrás de él y extendió sus piernas por debajo de él.

El padrastro amenazo a Percy con su botella de cerveza rota. Los ojos de Percy se incendiaron y se lanzó en huelga y golpeando al hombre en el estómago, lo que le hizo caer de rodillas agarrándose el estómago. Percy lo golpeo con su codo duro en la cara mandando al hombre al piso.

Percy puso al hombre de espaldas y lo miró con sus ojos brillando de una luz marrón brillante. Un segundo después, la cara de Percy se transformó en una de rabia. Levantó el pie y pisoteó la garganta del hombre brutalmente con un giro en el estómago. Percy se volvió hacia el otro hombre, que Nico había clavado en el suelo, y lo miró con sus ojos aún brillantes. Al cabo de unos segundos los ojos de Percy se apagaron y le indicó a Nico que retroceda. Percy agarró al hombre y más o menos lo ayudó a levantarse. Sus ojos se incendiaron de nuevo mientras acercaba al hombre a centímetros de su cara.

"Consigues un pase hoy, ya que nunca tocaste a la niña y no sabías lo que estaba pasando. Elige a tus amigos con más cuidado que no voy a ser tan misericordioso la próxima vez que te vea." Percy gruñó mientras empujaba al hombre hacia la puerta. El hombre salió corriendo de la puerta sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Nico estaba mirando a su primo con los ojos muy abiertos, "Y ... ¿Estás bien hermano?" Nico tartamudeó nerviosamente.

Los ojos de Percy volvieron a su estado normal y se volvió hacia Nico y asintió: "Sí, estoy bien ahora. El tipo iba a vender a la niña a algún pedófilo. Nunca la lastimo por si mismo, pero la golpeo. Él se merece lo que consiguió ".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Nico preguntó confundido.

"La bendición de Hera. Soy capaz de leer los pensamientos de un mortal y mirar a través de sus recuerdos. También los semidioses si no son de gran alcance, pero no dioses." Respondió Percy.

Nico asintió con la cabeza, aturdido, "Bueno, es bueno saberlo."

Percy negó con la cabeza, "No te preocupes hermano, estoy bien. Yo simplemente no puedo soportar cuando la gente lastima a personas que no pueden defenderse. Merecía peor de lo que le pasó. Te lo dejo a ti y tu papá para que lo decidan más tarde. "

La cara de Nico se transformó en una sonrisa maligna, "Va a ser un placer Perce."

Percy sonrió a su primo: "Vamos a ir a buscar a la chica. Vamos a hacer el viaje a las cazadoras a pie por un tiempo. Por lo menos hasta que la chica confíe en nosotros."

Nico asintió y ambos se dirigieron al piso de arriba hacia una puerta cerrada con candado. Percy agarró la cerradura y dejó que su mano se incendiara hasta que el bloqueo se desvaneció.

"Por lo tanto rudo." Nico murmuró causando que Percy sonriera. Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras lentamente abría la puerta. Una pequeña niña estaba debajo de una sábana en su cama temblando.

Percy se acercó lentamente y se sentó en el suelo y le hizo señas a Nico para siguiera su ejemplo.

"Hola, mi nombre es Percy. Tu padrastro se ha ido ahora. No va a ser capaz de hacerte daño de nuevo." Percy dijo en voz baja.

"Déjame en paz! Yo no voy a vivir con usted no me importa lo que te dijo." La niña lloraba.

Percy frunció el ceño: "En realidad mi amigo Nico y yo fuimos enviados por tu padre real para ir a buscarte. Él no sabía lo que estaba pasando contigo hasta ahora. Él nos envío para llevarte a un lugar seguro." Dijo en un tono suave.

"Ni siquiera sé quién es mi verdadero padre. Él abandonó a mi mamá. Estás mintiendo." Ella gritó de nuevo.

"Eso no es cierto. Tu papá es alguien especial. Él te ama mucho. No se le permite estar cerca de ti o tu mamá. Él nos envío para llevarte a un lugar seguro." Percy respondió.

La cabeza de la chica apareció por debajo de las sábanas mientras miraba a Percy y Nico con cautela.

"¿Qué quieren de mí?" Ella preguntó preocupada.

Percy negó con la cabeza: "Sólo queremos ayudarte. Nos enviaron a rescatarte."

"¿Por qué debería creerte?" Ella silbó.

Percy sacó una botella de agua de la mochila y la destapó. Él quiso que el agua saliera de la botella y se mueva sobre su cabeza como la niña miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"C … C… ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?" Ella susurró.

Percy le envió una cálida sonrisa, "Te dije que tu papá es especial. Esto se debe a que tu papa es un dios. Tanto el papá de Nico como el mió también son dioses. Siendo el hijo de un dios da a algunos de nosotros el mismo tipo de poderes que nuestros papás tienen ".

"¿Un ... Un ... dios?" Preguntó sorprendida.

Percy asintió, "Sí. Te prometo que estamos aquí para ayudarte. Queremos llevarte a un lugar seguro para la gente como nosotros. Vamos a explicarte todo en el camino. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?"

La niña miró a Percy nerviosamente, "¿Qué pasa si digo que no?"

Percy miró con tristeza: "No tienes que venir con nosotros si no quieres. Pero si no lo haces, no seremos capaz de protegerte. Pero no te vamos a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras. "

La chica lo miró por un momento antes de asentir, "Iré con ustedes. Cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí."

Percy sonrió: "Bien. Ahora, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Es un largo camino para llegar sin saber cómo llamarte."

La muchacha se ruborizó un poco, "Mi nombre es Lily. Son Percy y Nico, ¿verdad?"

Percy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza: "Está bien, salgamos de aquí." Percy dijo amablemente.

Percy y Nico le sacaron de Olimpia y comenzaron su camino hacia el este. Mientras caminaban, le explicaron todo lo relacionado con los dioses y ser un semidiós. Percy explicó que él la estaba llevando a la caza, donde se les da la opción de quedarse con ellas o ir al campamento. Lily estaba sorprendida y un poco abrumada, pero poco a poco se abrió hacia Percy y Nico durante todo el día. Percy se dio cuenta de que su padre era piadoso y estaba sorprendido pero feliz de que su madre todavía lo envió a rescatarla. Cuando se detuvieron a acampar para pasar la noche, construyeron una fogata y Percy conjuro la comida de su elección para que cada uno comiera. Lily se fue a la cama temprano después de un día muy largo, dejando a Percy y Nico sentados junto al fuego.

"Eres bueno con los niños." Nico comentó.

Percy se encogió de hombros, "Han tenido vidas difíciles. Somos semidioses, todas nuestras vidas son difíciles, pero algunas son peores que otras."

"Tienes suerte Perce de que tienes algo bueno;. Rescatando semidioses por todo el país, un palacio en el Olimpo, por no hablar de algunos poderes increíbles." Nico comentó.

Percy sonrió, "Sabes, tu no estas tan mal. Tú eres más que bienvenido a venir cuando tengas algo de tiempo libre lejos de ayudar a tu padre."

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron, "¿En serio?"

Percy asintió con la cabeza: "Por supuesto Nico. Eres como un hermano para mí. Se siente solo aquí a veces. Y eres más que bienvenido a mi palacio en el Olimpo. No sé cuántas veces voy a estar allí, pero puedes utilizarlo cuando quieras. Me aseguraré de que mi mamá y Hestia sepan".

Nico miró a Percy sorprendió antes de sonreír, "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Perce. Te he echado de menos estos últimos años."

Percy asintió con la cabeza, "Necesito mandarle un MI a Artemisa para hacerle saber que estamos llegando y asegurarse de que las cazadoras no traten de matarnos cuando llegamos al campamento."

Percy se levantó y manipulo el agua para formar un arco iris con la luz de la luna. "Oh Iris, diosa del arco iris, acepta mi oferta, muéstreme a Artemisa, diosa de la caza."

La imagen brilló hasta que una imagen de Artemisa apareció, "Artemisa" Gritó Percy.

Artemisa se congeló y se volvió hacia la imagen de Percy y sonrió, "Hey Percy. ¿Tienes otra niña ya?"

Percy asintió: "Sí, creo que Thalia estará interesada en ella. Ella es una hija de Zeus. La recogimos en Washington el día de hoy."

"¿Recogimos?" Artemisa preguntó confundida.

"Oh sí, esa era la otra razón por la que necesito hablar contigo. Nico está conmigo en esta misión. ¿Estaría bien que vengamos a tu campamento mañana? Ya sabes, sin las flechas?" Preguntó Percy.

Artemisa se quedó pensativa por un momento antes de asentir: "Sí, supongo. El niño parece bien. A Thalia le gustara también. Me aseguraré de que no sean atacados."

Percy sonrió: "Gracias Artemisa. Deberíamos estar allí mañana al mediodía."

Artemisa asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a Percy, "Está bien, nos vemos mañana Percy." Dijo que antes de que ella borro el mensaje.

Percy se volvió hacia Nico, que lo miraba extrañamente.

"¿Qué?" Percy preguntó confundido.

Nico lo miró con incredulidad, "¿Desde cuando Artemisa es tan amable contigo?"

Percy se echó a reír: "Es una larga historia. Estaba escondiendo mi identidad cuando me encontré con las cazadoras. Terminé en el Olimpo, donde fue revelada mi identidad. Terminé hablando con Artemisa por un tiempo. Es muy simpática una vez que pasas lo de odio a todos los hombre ".

Nico miró a Percy por un minuto y luego estallo en risas, "Sólo tú podrías llegar a hacerte amigo de Artemisa la diosa que odia a los hombres. De verdad eres uno en un millón Perce."

Percy sonrió, "Soy tan fresco como eso."

Nico puso los ojos: "Entonces, ¿las cazadoras son buenas contigo dentro de su campamento?"

Percy frunció el ceño, "La mayoría están de acuerdo con eso, excepto Phoebe. No sé cuál es su problema."

Nico hizo una mueca, "No me gusta ella. Ella es fría, aunque sea una cazadora."

Percy asintió, "Lo que sea, vamos a dormir un poco. Nos teleportamos allí mañana."

Nico asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su tienda de campaña.

**Salto de línea**

Percy, Nico y Lily se abrieron paso en el campamento de la cazadoras poco antes del mediodía del día siguiente. Esa vez Artemisa y Thalia estaban allí para darles la bienvenida en los límites del campamento de las cazadoras. Cuando se acercaron a las dos, Thalia y Artemisa sonrieron a Percy.

"¿Me extrañabas ya?" Thalia preguntó burlonamente.

"Tu desearías Chispita." Percy respondió con una sonrisa.

Thalia puso los ojos en el apodo de Percy y se dirigió a Nico.

"Qué lindo de tu parte acompañarme, aliento de muerte." Thalia dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Nico puso los ojos: "Es bueno verte a ti también Thals."

Artemisa miró a Percy con una sonrisa y luego a la chica que caminaba nerviosamente detrás de él. Percy se detuvo delante de Artemisa y se volvió hacia Lily, "Lily, ella es Diana. Ella va a hablar contigo acerca de lo que quieres hacer." Percy dijo amablemente.

Lily miró a Artemisa con cierto nerviosismo. Ella miró a Percy, que le dio una sonrisa alentadora, "Artemisa es muy agradable. Ella es mi amiga. Si confía en mí entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte."

Lily asintió a Percy y se fue con Artemisa que la llevó a su tienda. Percy se volvió hacia Thalia sólo para tener una mata de pelo rubio desenfocado en sus brazos.

"Percy" Cloe gritó emocionada.

Percy sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Cloe no lo soltó, en su lugar subió a los hombros de Percy. Nico y Thalia se rieron de la interacción entre los dos.

"Así que, ¿te gusta esto?" Percy preguntó a la niña alzada sobre sus hombros.

"Es muy divertido Percy. Me enseñaron a disparar ayer y casi todo el mundo es muy agradable." Cloe respondió alegremente.

Percy frunció el ceño, "¿Qué quieres decir con casi todo el mundo es agradable?"

La sonrisa de Cloe desapareció, "Todo el mundo es agradable, pero Phoebe dice cosas malas sobre ti. No me gusta mucho."

Percy negó con la cabeza, "No te preocupes por ella. Ella lo superará. Mientras no pienses eso de mi, entonces está bien."

Thalia frunció el ceño al oír el comentario de Cloe. Ella planeaba tener unas palabras con Phoebe ese mismo día.

"¿Percy te vas a quedar para el almuerzo? Por favor, quédate; me gusta tu comida, es la mejor." Cloe se declaró.

Percy sonrió, "Mientras Lady Artemisa diga que está bien, entonces me quedaré. Necesito mandarle un mensaje a un amigo sin embargo. Espera aquí y voy a volver después de hablar con ella." Percy dijo mientras cogía a la hija sonriente de Atenea de sus hombros y la dejaba en el suelo.

Cloe sonrió feliz y abrazó a Percy antes de salir corriendo a su tienda. Percy se echó a reír y se dirigió hacia el bosque. Caminó unos treinta metros antes de que él comenzó a formar una niebla. Cuando estaba a punto de sacar un dracma, una flecha de plata pasó zumbando junto a su cabeza y se incrusto en el árbol al lado de él. Percy sacó a Riptide y se volvió para encontrar a su atacante. Se volvió y estuvo cara a cara con el ceño fruncido a Phoebe.

"¿Que en el Hades es tu problema?" Percy se rompió.

"Tu eres mi problema Jackson. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Phoebe dijo entre dientes.

Percy entrecerró los ojos, "Traje otra semidiosa., No necesito tu permiso tampoco. Artemisa dijo que estaba bien para traerla a su campamento."

Phoebe la miró durante unos segundos, "Bueno, ella está aquí ahora, así que ¿por qué sigues aquí?"

Percy miró a Phoebe con enojo: "¿Cuál es exactamente tu problema conmigo Phoebe? Sé que odias a los niños, pero que parece que me odias más que a nadie."

"Tienes toda la razón te odio. Hiciste que mi mejor amiga muriera rescatando a tu noviecita traidora. Zoe todavía estaría vivo si no fuera por ti. Ya no te quiero cerca de otra cazadora. Todo lo que haces es que la gente muera por tu estupidez. " Phoebe le escupió.

Percy sintió un agudo dolor en su corazón. Él sabía que ella tenía razón. Ella debería odiarlo, él mató a Zoe. Percy miró a Phoebe sin ira, "Lo siento." Le susurró antes de desaparecer en un destello de llamas.

Artemisa salió de su tienda con una Lily sonriente, y un nuevo uniforme cazadora en sus brazos.

Artemisa se volvió hacia Cloe y Thalia, "¿Dónde están Percy y Nico?"

Thalia se encogió de hombros, "Percy dijo que tenia que ponerse en contacto con un amigo y luego venia. Estaba tomando una eternidad y Nico fue a ver cómo estaba. Dijo que se reuniría con nosotros en el comedor."

Artemisa asintió y se llevó a todos al comedor, donde la mayoría de las cazadoras estaban sentadas y hablando. Phoebe se sentó en una de las sillas sonriendo con orgullo. Artemisa esperó unos minutos antes de pasar a Thalia, "Ve a ver como están ellos."

Antes de que Thalia pudiera salir de su asiento, Nico salió de las sombras con una mirada de rabia en su rostro.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Él le gritó a Phoebe.

Artemisa se levantó furiosa y se dio la vuelta hacia el hijo de Hades: "¿Cómo te atreves a gritarle a una de mis cazadora dentro de mi campamento?" Ella siseó esperando a que Nico se encogiera, pero se sorprendió cuando no lo hizo.

"No, yo quiero saber cuál es su problema." Nico respondió airadamente.

Thalia se interpuso entre Nico y su señora antes de que Artemisa incinere a un Nico furioso.

"¿De qué estás hablando Nico?" Thalia preguntó rápidamente.

Nico miró a Phoebe, "Ella persiguió a Percy afuera. Fui a ver cómo estaba, sólo para encontrarla gritándole sobre cómo dejó que Zoe muriera y que lo único que iba a hacer era conseguir a más cazadoras de muertas." Gritó Nico.

Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron y ella se giró hacia Phoebe que seguía sonriendo. Antes de que Artemisa pudiera decir nada, un trueno retumbó por encima de ellos y un rayo masivo cayó sobre Phoebe, haciéndola que salga de su asiento hacia el suelo a varios metros de distancia.

Todo el mundo se puso de pie y miraron sorprendidas al encontrar el cuerpo de Thalia con una capa de electricidad.

Nico miró a Thalia con tristeza: "Voy a ver si puedo encontrarlo." Dijo antes de correr hacia una sombra.

Artemisa se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos hacia la situación en frente de ella. Estaba furiosa con Phoebe, pero no podía dejar que Thalia la mata. Estaba segura de que Thalia lo aria si se lo permitía. Se volvió hacia un par de hijas de Apolo, "Atalanta y Sophie, lleven a Phoebe a la enfermería. Sánenla lo más que puedan, pero no la dejen salir., No he terminado con ella." Artemisa dijo, terminando en un gruñido.

Artemisa se volvió hacia su teniente, cuyo cuerpo ya no estaba cubierto con electricidad. En su lugar, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y miró al lugar donde Nico había desaparecido.

"Ven Thalia. Podemos hablar de esto en mi tienda." Artemisa dijo mientras conducía a Thalia hacia su tienda. Artemisa se dirigió hacia las cazadoras, "Terminen el almuerzo. Después son libre de hacer lo que quiere por el resto del día."

Todas las cazadoras asintieron aturdidas, todavía estaban en estado de shock por los acontecimientos recientes.

Una vez dentro de la tienda Artemisa sacó a Thalia en un abrazo. Thalia simplemente sollozó en el hombro de su señora.

"Encontramos a Percy y hablamos con él. Estará bien Thalia." Artemisa dijo con dulzura.

Thalia negó con la cabeza, "No, no lo es Artemisa. Percy ya se culpa a sí mismo por Zoe y muchas muertes de otras personas. Él no va a ser capaz de manejar la situación. Él apenas regresó y ahora ya se ha perdido de nuevo. "

Artemisa intentó consolar a Thalia pero sabía que tenía razón. Percy podría desaparecer de nuevo. Artemisa sintió a su ira creciendo mientras pensaba en lo que Phoebe había hecho. Percy era su único amigo y ahora estaba en algún lugar lastimado y no tenía manera de encontrarlo. A pesar de lo mucho que ella no quería, sabía que Hera era la única persona que sabe dónde está Percy. Artemisa no sabía si le diría a ella, pero tenía que intentarlo.

**Perdonen por no actualizar como les había dicho mi hermano me borro el capitulo y tuve que empezar a traducirlo de nuevo. Y ayer mi computadora no quería subir el capitulo pero aquí esta, con un día de retraso pero aquí esta.**


	7. La Intemperie

**No soy dueña de PJO y HoO y la trama no es mía es de Anaklumos14.**

Capítulo 7: La intemperie

Artemisa llegó al Olimpo después de pasar la tarde reconfortando a Thalia y Cloe muy angustiada. Artemisa había prohibido a Phoebe salir la enfermería. Artemisa no estaba segura si Thalia la atacarían de nuevo o no. Una parte de ella no podía culpar a Thalia. La verdad es que la mayoría de las cazadoras estaban enojadas con Phoebe. La mayoría de ellas realmente les gustaba Percy y sabían que no merecía lo que le habían dicho. Ellas sabían lo que había pasado y apreciaban el trabajo que había hecho para traerles nuevas hermanas. Algunas de los cazadoras más jóvenes estuvieron contemplando si la caza era el mejor lugar para que ellas estuvieran. Ellas odiaban a los hombres, pero no quería ser parte de un grupo que trataba al hombre que les salvó la vida tan mal.

Artemisa se acercó a la sala del trono en el Olimpo con nerviosismo. Su padre había llamado a una reunión del consejo, pero Hermes no sabía de qué se trataba. Artemisa estaba un poco preocupada por Hera. Si supiera lo que había ocurrido podría estallar en la reunión. Eso abriría a todos otra bolsa de problemas.

Hera hizo a Artemisa un poco incómodo, ella realmente temía lo que iba a hacer Poseidón si su hijo desapareció de nuevo y los cazadores de Artemisa eran las culpables. Artemisa endureció sus nervios y empujó las puertas de la sala del trono.

Lo primero que notó Artemisa fue que Hera le enviaba una mirada asesina en su dirección. Estaba claro que sabía lo que pasó. Artemisa miró a Poseidón, pero parecía estar bien. Aunque fue un alivio temporal, Artemisa sabía que Poseidón lo perdería si sabia lo que pasó.

"Bueno, ahora que Artemisa está aquí, podemos empezar." Zeus anunció.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Hera tomó la palabra: "Tengo algo que anunciar antes de que se dirijan a otra cosa."

Todo el mundo parecía sorprendido, pero miraron a Hera y esperando que continuara.

Hera miro a Poseidón, "Poseidón, cuando te dije que yo era el cliente de Percy, no era toda la verdad." Ella dijo con calma.

Tanto Zeus y Poseidón miraron sospechosamente a Hera.

Hera suspiró: "La verdad es que en realidad adopté a Percy hace un par de años."

Poseidón se puso de pie con enojo: "¿Cómo te atreves a adoptar a mi hijo sin mi permiso?" Gritó.

Hestia se levantó de su trono: "Hermano, fue mi sugerencia que Hera adoptara a Percy. Después de perder a su madre, Percy se perdió en la depresión. Tanto Hera y yo tratamos todo lo posible para ayudarlo, pero Hera era fue la que logro llegar finalmente a través de él. Percy y Hera desarrollaron una verdadera relación madre e hijo. A pesar de que deberían habértelo dicho, fue la decisión de Percy. Desde entonces ha ido de mejor a mejor cada día. Sin Hera, Percy nunca se hubiera recuperado. " Hestia dijo con calma-.

Poseidón miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Hestia. Se sentó en su trono, aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos. Después de un par de minutos, se volvió hacia Hera, "Esta bien hermana, agradezco lo que has hecho por mi hijo. Aunque no estoy feliz de que yo no haya sido informado, es la decisión de Percy y si esto es lo que quiere no voy a estar en el camino. "

Hera sonrió agradecida a Poseidón, que le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no se me consultó? ¡Tú eres mi esposa! ¿Cómo te atreves a adoptar un hijo sin mi permiso?" Zeus le gritó a su esposa.

Los ojos de Hera se ampliaron antes de que se estrecharon peligrosamente, "¿Perdón? Puedo adoptar a quien quiera. ¿Cuántos semidioses has tenido durante siglos? En lugar de ser como tú, yo no te engañe y ni tuve un semidiós. Simplemente me crié cerca de uno y tengo todo el derecho a hacerlo mi hijo si quiero ". Ella siseó a Zeus.

Los ojos de Zeus se abrieron, "¿Por qué no me informaste de algo como esto?" Preguntó en un tono menos enojado.

Hera se echó a reír: "¿Me informaste acerca de tu hija Lily? No, no lo hiciste. Pero, sin embargo, gracias a Percy, en lugar de tratar de hacerle daño al niño como yo podría hacerlo hace unos años, envié a Percy para rescatarla. "

Zeus parecía sorprendido, "¿Qué quieres decir con rescatarla?" Le preguntó con nerviosismo.

"Ella estaba a punto de ser vendido a un pedófilo por su padrastro. Su madre murió hace un año, y al niña fue abusada hasta punto de ser vendida por su padrastro. Envié a Percy para rescatarla. Él y el hijo de Hades, Nico la tomaron hoy. Percy mató al padrastro después de ver lo que el hombre le había hecho y de lo que estaba previsto. Él y Nico la llevaron a Artemisa y sus cazadoras donde creo que ha encontrado un nuevo hogar ". Hera explicó.

Zeus miró a su esposa en estado de shock, "¿Tú lo enviaste para salvarla?" Le preguntó con incredulidad.

Hera se burló, "Sí. Aunque no estoy ciertamente satisfecha por que no lo puedes mantener en los pantalones, una vez más, Percy me mostró que el niño no tiene la culpa. Mi hijo ha cambiado mis pensamientos acerca de los semidioses, así que en lugar de estar molesto creo que deberías darle las gracias por cambiar mi punto de vista ".

Zeus estaba sentado en silencio sorprendido antes de asentir lentamente: "Sí, creo que tienes razón. Veo que Perseo ha sido una buena influencia para ti. ¿Dónde está Perseo? Creo que debe ser recompensado por salvar a mi hija."

Hera negó con la cabeza, "No sólo tu hija, él también salvó a la hija de Atenea ayer, otra nueva miembro para las cazadoras de Artemisa. Aunque después de hoy no estoy seguro de si va a durar, ella es bastante aficionado a Percy después de que él la rescató . "

Los ojos de Atenea se abrieron, "¿Él salvó a mi hija?" Atenea asumió que Percy nunca querría tener nada que ver con sus hijos de nuevo.

Hera asintió: "Sí, y de ser el hombre desinteresado que es, le dijo a sus dos hijas, que fue enviado por su padre para rescatarlas a ellas en vez de acreditar a sí mismo como la mayoría lo haría. Pero el paradero de Percy, yo no soy conciente en el momento ".

Todos miraron a Hera extrañados.

"¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Le pasó algo a Percy?" Poseidón preguntó preocupado.

Hera entrecerró los ojos hacia Artemisa, "¿Por qué no le preguntas a Artemisa? fue su cazadora la que lo hizo. Cinco años de Percy recuperándose de su depresión se perdieron en dos visitas al campamento de sus cazadoras." Hera se burló de Artemisa quien estaba deseando que pudiera caerse en un agujero en su trono.

Los ojos de Poseidón se oscurecieron inmediatamente: "¿Qué pasó?" Él gruñó hacia Artemisa.

Artemisa miró a Poseidón con nerviosismo antes de endurecer sus nervios: "Después de que Percy trajo el semidiós de mi padre al campamento, una de mis cazadoras le gritó por la muerte de mi última teniente, Zoe. Percy ya se culpaba a sí mismo por su muerte y él desapareció del campamento poco después ". Artemisa dijo sin no encontrarse con los ojos de Poseidón.

Poseidón miró a Hera, "¿Y cómo sabes lo que pasó cuando desapareció?

"Percy llegó al Olimpo para decirme que no podía rescatar a los semidioses por un tiempo. Él no me dijo por qué, pero yo sabía que estaba molesto. Me las arreglé para mirar en sus recuerdos. Vi lo que le dijo la cazadora a él y el efecto que tenía sobre él. Cuando se dio cuenta de que veía en su mente desapareció. No he sabido nada de él desde entonces, fue el día de hoy. " Hera dijo abatida.

Poseidon se levantó de su trono, "¿Cual cazadora es? No me importa lo que digas Artemisa, tu cazadora pagará por sus palabras." Él gruñó.

"Ella ya está en la enfermería. Thalia casi la mata cuando se enteró de lo que pasó. No permitiré que mates a mi cazadora sin importar lo estúpidas que pudieron haber sido sus acciones." Artemisa espetó, recuperando parte de su valor.

Los ojos de Poseidon brillaron peligrosamente, "Mi hijo ha tenido bastantes dificultades en su vida. No me importa si se inicia una guerra, la cazadora va a pagar por lo que ha hecho. Te daré una semana para encontrar a mi hijo y solucionar esto o preocúpate por las consecuencias, voy a matar a todos las cazadoras que tienes hasta que encuentre la adecuado ". Poseidón dijo con una calma peligrosa en su voz.

Todo el consejo se quedó en shock al escuchar las palabras de Poseidón. Él nunca hacia amenazas vacías y todo sabían lo mucho que amaba a su hijo.

Antes de que Artemisa pudiera responder Zeus intervino, "Perseo tiene que ser encontrado. Tenemos más problemas que las cazadoras de Artemisa. Creemos que la próxima gran profecía va a pasar." Zeus anunció con gravedad antes de pasar a Atenea.

Atenea asintió y se puso de pie, "Como todos ustedes recuerdan, nuestra paz no duró mucho tiempo después de la primera Guerra del Titán. Parece que nuestra paz será aún más corta esta vez. Se rumorea que los gigantes están aumentando. Creemos que Gea está intentando hacer planes para que haga una nueva guerra contra el Olimpo. "

Todo el consejo se quedó en silencio conmocionado. Finalmente Poseidon habló: "¿Has descifrado cuál podría ser es el significado de la profecía?"

Atenea asintió, "Creemos que sabemos lo que algunas partes significan, mientras que algunas partes aún no están claras. Obviamente habrá siete semidioses de la profecía que contestaran el llamado a luchar contra los gigantes junto con sus padres. Nos enteramos hoy por Hades que Thanatos esta desaparecido. Creemos que los planes de Gea es abrir las puertas de la muerte, y liberar a algunos de los peores monstruos en el Tártaro y haciéndolos imposible matar hasta que encuentren a Thanatos". Atenea anunció antes de que su expresión se volvió sombría: "Creemos que tenemos que unir a los dos bandos. Pensamos que los enemigos llevan armas a las puertas de la muerte se refiere que a los romanos y los griegos se unen en la lucha contra Gea y los Gigantes."

"Pero van a masacrarse unos a otros." Hefesto dijo hablando desde el choque de la mayoría de los atletas olímpicos.

Hera puso de pie, "Tengo una idea que puede ayudar a que los campamentos se unan."

Todo el mundo excepto Artemisa la miró expectante. Artemisa sintió un toque en estómago dolorosamente, ella sabía lo que venía.

"Tenemos un niño de Roma y Grecia, alguien que ha estado en ambos campamentos y se ganó la confianza y el respeto de cada grupo." Hera anunció.

"No existe tal semidiós." Zeus respondió.

"Eso no es cierto. Perseo es a la vez romano y griego. Creo que Artemisa lo sabe también. No sabemos cómo, pero cuando la madre de Percy vio Poseidón, lo vío como una mezcla de ambos aspectos. Perseo es un griego y un romano . Pasó unos meses en el campamento Júpiter cuando salio por ultima vez de Campamento Mestizo. Hestia y yo pensamos que podría estar más cómodo allí, pero decidió que era demasiado parecido al Campamento Mestizo y no quería que estrecharan relaciones que se desarrollaron en el campo. Mientras estaba allí, él y Jasón Gracia lucharon contra Lycaon y su manada cuando emboscaron a Lupa y su manada. Perseo es muy respetado en el campo tanto por Lupa y como los legionarios. Ellos no lo conocen como Percy, lo conocen como Blake, no es el plan más simple, pero creo que es la clave para unir a los griegos y romanos ". Hera explicó. Cuando terminó su expresión era de dolor. Ella no tenía ningún deseo de enviar a su hijo a otra guerra después de todo lo que había pasado a través de ella, pero sabía que era la clave de la profecía.

Todo el mundo estaba demasiado aturdido para hablar. Todos miraron a Poseidon, quien tubo un repentino interés en el suelo junto a su trono.

"¿Cómo fue eso posible?" Atenea preguntó confundida.

Poseidon negó con la cabeza, "Honestamente, no lo sé. Tenía la intención de permanecer en mi aspecto griego, así era cuando nos conocimos, pero ella era una mujer muy especial. Se las arregló para llegar a mis dos aspectos juntos. Tenía la esperanza que Percy podía ir por la vida como un griego ".

Todo el mundo asintió aturdido a la explicación de Poseidón.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? La cazadora de Artemisa 'ha roto a Percy de nuevo. ¿Él incluso será capaz de llevarlos a una guerra? Todos sabemos que su defecto fatal es la lealtad y la suya está más allá de todos los demás. La carga de las muertes que ha visto pesan sobre él. Puede que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar más ". Hermes preguntó preocupado.

Artemisa negó con la cabeza: "Te equivocas Hermes. Percy es el hombre más fuerte que he conocido. Él puede llevar su corazón en la mano, pero él responderá la llamada. No hay duda de que él es el más grande héroe semidiós que ha vivido. Él no se quedará en el Olimpo y si los semidioses están en riesgo ".

Todo el mundo miró a Artemisa en estado de shock.

"¿Acabas de llamar a Percy un hombre?" Afrodita preguntó sonriendo a Artemisa.

Artemisa la miró, "Percy es mi amigo. Sé lo suficientemente bien como para saber que es digno del título, mientras que algunos otros no lo son."

"Eso no resuelve el problema, sin embargo. Todavía tenemos que encontrarlo." Dijo Atenea.

"Nosotros lo encontraremos. Él puede estar dañando pero ama a su familia tanto coma para estar lejos por mucho tiempo. Tengan fe en Perseo. Nunca ha desaparecido sin decir por lo menos a mí o a Hera dónde está." Hestia dijo.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan exactamente? No podemos llevar a los campos juntos y esperar a Percy para poder mantener la paz." Preguntó Hermes.

"Creo que un cambio de líderes sería lo mejor. Aunque Percy es todavía más probable el líder del Campamento Mestizo, creo que deberíamos enviar a alguien que ha estado allí durante los últimos cinco años. Mi sugerencia sería enviar al hijo de Hades Nico Di Angelo al Campamento Júpiter y enviar a Jason Grace al Campamento Mestizo. Percy puede ayudar a que el hijo de Hades se ajuste al campamento Júpiter y actuar como mediador cuando los campamentos se junten. Puedo tomar los recuerdos de Jason y Nico y devolvérselos después de haber ganado la confianza del otro bando ". Hera explicó.

El consejo se sentó en silencio, pensando en el plan presentado por Hera. Zeus rompió a todo el mundo de sus ensueños.

"¿Quienes estén a favor del plan de Hera?" Preguntó.

Catorce manos se levantaron.

"Muy bien, Atenea desarrollará los detalles del plan, mientras trabajamos en la localización de Perseo. Nos reuniremos de nuevo en una semana para discutir cuándo se implementará el plan. Por ahora, consejo rechazado." Zeus anunció.

La mayoría de los atletas olímpicos brillaron a cabo sólo unos pocos se quedaron atrás. Poseidon se levantó de su trono y miró a Artemisa.

"¿Dices que Percy es tu amigo? Entonces corrige el error de tu cazadora. Mi amenaza aún persiste. Excepto que no es una amenaza es una promesa." Dijo fríamente antes de desaparecer en un destello de brisa marina.

Artemisa palideció por el tono en el que hablaba Poseidon. Ella no se permitió quedarse relegados alrededor pero Poseidón era un poderoso enemigo a tener. Sabía que tenía que encontrar Percy. Tenía que arreglar lo que Phoebe había hecho, pero ella también quería ver a Percy porque quería ayudarlo. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero que en realidad era su único amigo. Sus cazadoras eran demasiado formales. Percy era el único que no tenía miedo de ella de alguna manera. Él no dejó que lo empuja todo sin dejar de ser respetuoso. Realmente era el único hombre perfecto por ahí pensó.

Artemisa fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una mano suave que le toco el brazo. Ella levantó la vista para encontrar a Hestia sonriéndole.

"¿Pensando en Percy?" Le preguntó en voz baja.

Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron antes de que ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, "Me gustaría saber donde estaba. Tengo que arreglar lo que hizo Phoebe. Él no se merecía lo que le dijo." Ella dijo con tristeza.

Hestia sonrió en respuesta, "¿Seguro que no sabes dónde estaría?"

Artemisa miró a Hestia confundida antes de que sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió: "Gracias Hestia." Ella dijo con gratitud antes de irse en un instante. Hestia negó con la cabeza sonriendo al trono vacío de su sobrina.

Artemisa apareció en el mismo acantilado donde Percy la había traído. Miró a su alrededor para ver a Percy, pero su rostro cayó cuando vio que no estaba por ningún lado. Se acercó a la roca donde se había sentado con Percy y miró hacia las estrellas. Después de un minuto iba a teletransportanre fuera pero se distrajo por un ruido abajo en la parte inferior del acantilado. Ella bajó la mirada antes de volver ya que el agua se disparó hacia el acantilado. Cuando miró de nuevo, con la boca abierta. Percy estaba de pie frente a ella, sin camisa sólo con traje de baño. Su respiración se detuvo y ella se sonrojó de un profundo color carmesí cuando miró a Percy. Literalmente tenía el cuerpo de un dios. Su cuerpo era musculoso, pero no demasiado. Tenía los músculos tonificados y la piel bronceada. Un paquete de seis adornaba su cintura.

Cuando Percy se dio cuenta de Artemisa, sus ojos se abrieron antes de que él también se ruborizó. Rápidamente agarró la camisa y se la puso antes de volver hacia Artemisa.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí Lady Artemisa?" Dijo en un tono carente de emoción.

Artemisa frunció el ceño ante el tono: "Yo te estaba buscando Percy. ¿Podemos hablar?" Ella preguntó esperanzado.

Una expresión de dolor cruzó su cara, pero asintió con la cabeza. Artemisa se acercó a él y le agarró la mano y lo llevó hasta el acantilado donde se sentaron. Percy se sentó junto a ella mientras miraba hacia el mar. Como Percy miró hacia el mar, se dio cuenta de que Artemisa nunca soltó su mano. Quería tirarla a la basura, pero no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría así que lo ignoró.

Después de un minuto Artemisa finalmente habló, "Percy, ¿sabes que eres mi único amigo de verdad?" Preguntó en voz baja.

Percy miró sorprendido: "Eso no es verdad. ¿Y tus cazadoras?"

Artemisa negó con la cabeza: "El único que está cerca es Thalia. Todo el mundo es demasiado formal para que seamos amigas. Amo a todos mis cazadoras pero no son mis amigas. Se parecen más a mis hijas que otra cosa. Mi único amigo de verdad eres tú. "

Percy miró con extrañeza, pero no habló. No sabía por qué estaba diciendo esto.

"Percy, la verdad es que nunca he tenido muchos amigos en mi vida., No quiero perder a mi único amigo por algo que no es cierto. Sé lo que dijo Phoebe, pero ella no estaba bien." Artemisa dijo en voz baja.

Percy se tensó un poco. Artemisa le apretó la mano con suavidad. Sorprendentemente, Percy se relajó un poco. No sabía cómo responder a sus palabras.

Después de un minuto habló, "Yo sé que no estás de acuerdo con ella, pero ella tiene razón sobre gente muriendo a mi alrededor. Yo no quiero que nadie muera."

Artemisa negó con la cabeza, "Percy, yo sé por qué piensas eso, pero ¿has pensado alguna vez acerca de cuántas personas habrían muerto sin ti alrededor. Me has salvado la vida más de las que se pueden contar. Sin ti, hubieran muerto millones si los Titanes hubieran ganado. Sólo evita pensar en la muerte y no te olvides de las cosas buenas que ha hecho. Sí, algunos de tus amigos han muerto, pero mucho más estarías muerto si no fuera por ti. "

Percy miró a Artemisa sorprendido, pensó en sus palabras, pero todavía no curaba el dolor que sentía cuando pensaba en Zoe y el resto de sus amigos.

Después de un minuto, suspiró: "Yo sé que no puedo cambiar nada, sólo estoy cansado de perder gente que me importa. Ojala no tuviera que ser un semidiós. Yo podría haber vivido ajeno a todo y no ser puesto en lugares donde tengo que decidir si alguien vive o muere ".

Artemisa se sentó a pensar en cómo responder a Percy. Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía su mano. Pensó en tirar su mano hacia atrás, pero algo sobre él la consoló. Se sintió más feliz alrededor de Percy y en realidad le gustaba la sensación de su mano en la suya.

"Percy, ¿sabes que Zoe era la persona más feliz que jamás había visto justo antes de que ella murió? Ella estaba feliz de dar su vida para salvarme, pero ella también estaba feliz por ti. Le enseñaste que hay hombres por ahí que no lastiman a las mujeres. Sí, ella odio a los hombres durante la mayor parte de su vida a causa de Heracles pero la hacía amarga y menos feliz. Ella amaba su vida en la búsqueda, pero ella murió en paz sabiendo que no todos los hombres era como él y que uno de ellos era su amigo. " Artemisa explicó en voz baja.

Percy se quedó en silencio por un tiempo. Artemisa lo miró a el para ver una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Alargó la mano y suavemente la limpió con su pulgar.

"Ella no merecía morir. Ella no podría haber estado aquí si no fuera por Annabeth y sus mentiras." Percy dijo con amargura.

Artemisa asintió, "Tienes razón. Pero si no hubiera sido Annabeth entonces hubiera sido otra persona. Percy, siempre habrá gente mala en el mundo. La única razón por la que muchas personas llegan a vivir felices es porque hay personas que están dispuestas a defender lo que es correcto. Para defender a las personas que no pueden defenderse. Zoe era una de esas personas y estaba orgullosa de ser ese tipo de persona. Eres una de esas personas. Sin gente como tu y Zoe el mundo no sería tal como es hoy. Sí hay cosas malas, pero la gente como tú y Zoe mantienen las cosas bajo control y proteger a aquellos que no pueden protegerse a sí mismos ".

Percy miró a Artemisa por un minuto. Poco a poco su rostro se transformó en una pequeña sonrisa por sus palabras.

"Eres una buen amiga Artemisa." Percy dijo en voz baja.

Artemisa lo miró y sonrió: "Tu también lo eres Percy. Estoy muy agradecida de tenerte. Por favor, no desaparezcas de nuevo. Demasiadas personas se verán afectadas, sin ti en sus vida, incluido yo misma."

La sonrisa de Percy creció un poco y él asintió con la cabeza, "No lo haré. Siento desaparecer de tu campamento. Mi madre te dijo lo que pasó?"

Artemisa negó con la cabeza, "¡Tu amigo Nico fue a buscarte y vio a Phoebe reprendiéndote. Cuando regresó y le dijo Thalia, casi mata a Phoebe."

Los ojos de Percy se abrieron, "¿Está bien?" Él preguntó preocupado.

Artemisa miró a Percy en shock antes de que ella sonrió, "Ella va a estar bien. Afortunadamente Thalia logró controlarse durante el resto del día. Todavía está furiosa, pero ella esta más que nada molesta. Piensa que desapareciste de nuevo. Por cierto, Hera le ha dicho a tu padre y al resto del consejo de tu adopción. "

La mandíbula de Percy cayó, "¿Cómo lo tomaron mi papá y Zeus?"

"Bueno Poseidon estaba enojado al principio, pero Hestia lo calmó. Zeus estaba enojado pero lo mantuvo en secreto, pero cedió ante la mención de todos los semidioses. También quiere darte las gracias por salvar a Lily." Artemisa le dijo.

"Bueno, al menos eso estuvo bien." Percy dijo aliviado.

Artemisa asintió, "¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí abajo?" Ella preguntó señalando hacia el mar.

Percy se encogió de hombros, "Simplemente caminando y pensando en fondo del mar."

Artemisa asintió, "Debe ser agradable ser capaz de ver el mar desde allí."

Percy sonrió, "¿Confías en mí Artemisa?"

Artemisa miró a Percy extrañada pero asintió.

La sonrisa de Percy creció. De repente, un pilar de agua subió del mar, justo en frente de ellos. Percy se puso de pie, tirando a Artemisa con él. Dio un paso hacia la columna de agua antes de que Artemisa tomó la palabra.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Percy?" Artemisa preguntó nerviosamente.

"Dijiste que confiabas en mí ¿no? Entonces confía en mí para hacer esto." Él respondió mientras acercaba a Artemisa a la columna de agua con él. Artemisa miró a su alrededor frenéticamente en estado de pánico.

"Percy, soy una hija de Zeus. No puedo entrar en el mar sin el permiso de Poseidón". Artemisa explicó.

Percy negó con la cabeza: "Mi permiso es suficiente. Mi padre no se arriesgaría a hacerme daño de todos modos."

"No puedo respirar bajo el agua." Ella argumentó.

"Confía en mí Artemisa. Nunca dejaría que te hagan daño." Percy dijo sonriendo.

Artemisa estaba nerviosa, pero se sonrojó un poco al oír las palabras de Percy. El agua lentamente descendió de nuevo en el mar con Artemisa y Percy en la parte superior. Cuando llegaron al mar, suavemente tocaron el agua. Percy se dejó hundir hasta el fondo, arrastrando a Artemisa con él. Cuando llegaron a la parte inferior Percy se encerró a el y a Artemisa en una burbuja de aire. Percy quiso que la ropa Artemisa se secara.

Artemisa miró a su alrededor con asombro: "Esto es tan hermoso Percy."

Percy sonrió y tiró de Artemisa hacia adelante de su mano. Después de un minuto de caminata, llegaron a un lugar donde la luna bellamente iluminaba el arrecife y la vida marina que la habitaba. Los peces nadaban en círculo alrededor de ellos mientras se sentaban a admirar el arrecife en frente de ellos.

"Wow, no puedo creer que usted puede venir y ver esto cada vez que quieras." Artemisa dijo en voz baja.

Percy le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, "Así que, ¿Lily terminó uniéndose a la caza?" Él preguntó con curiosidad.

Artemisa sonrió: "Sí, va a ser una buena adición a las cazadoras. No estoy seguro de si Cloe va a terminar su estancia sin embargo." Terminó con tristeza.

Percy le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva que fue recibido por los hombros de Artemisa caídos.

"Ella no quiere estar cerca de Phoebe. En realidad la mayoría de las cazadoras están bastante enfadadas con ella por el momento. No estoy segura de qué hacer con Phoebe. Ella es una de mis más fieles cazadores, pero no puede mantenerla alrededor si va a alejar a mis nuevas cazadoras con sus acciones ". Artemisa explicó con tristeza.

Percy frunció el ceño, "Voy a hablar con Cloe y algunas de las chicas nuevas. Me aseguraré de que no se vallan."

Artemisa miró a Percy por un momento mientras el miraba hacia el mar. Ella lo miró a los ojos verde mar, con rayas de marrones y se dio cuenta de cuánto se puede decir acerca de él solo por mirar sus ojos. No solo podía ver el dolor que llevaba, sino también la determinación por proteger las cosas que son importantes para él. Tampoco podía dejar de notar lo guapo que era. Parecían encajar perfectamente. Artemisa apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y volvió su mirada hacia el mar.

Los ojos de Percy se abrieron cuando sintió que Artemisa apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él la miró y se la encontró con los ojos cerrados, escondiendo sus hermosos ojos plateados de su vista. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la miró a la cara. Era tan tranquila. Nada de la tensión normal o severos rasgos que suelen adornar su rostro eran visibles; sólo las hermosas curvas de su rostro. Percy no podía pensar en nada que pueda hacerla más bella.

Después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había vuelto regular y se había quedado dormida. Percy se agachó y la recogió con cuidado a estilo nupcial y desapareció en un destello de llamas. Reapareció la puerta de su palacio. Cuando se acercó a la puerta principal la abrió y la llevo a su interior y encontró su dormitorio. Con mucho cuidado la metió en su cama antes de dar un paso atrás. Sonrió cuando su rostro contraído en una pequeña sonrisa. Percy destelló en una calle frente a su casa. Decidió que iba a encontrar su nuevo palacio. Cuando se dio cuenta de que un nuevo palacio frente al de Artemisa. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando que podría haberse quedado con un vecino peor. Se dirigió a su palacio, pensando en visitar a su madre el día siguiente, antes de ir al campamento de las cazadoras de hablar con Thalia y Cloe y espero hacer las paces con Phoebe.

**Siento no poder subir el capitulo pero he tenido mucha tarea y he estado muy ocupada así que ahora la actualizaciones no serán tan frecuentes pero actualizare cuando pueda, pero no abandonare la traducción y también quiero pedirles que me disculpen si tengo errores de ortografía. **


End file.
